I'm Staying With You
by ScarlettSunshine
Summary: next after 'I'm Sticking With You' but you don't have to read that to understand this.  Lily spends part of her summer with the Potters and Sirius after she decides she can't take arguing with her sister anymore.
1. Stay Here

**Disclaimer: You think if I owned this I would be on here. hahaha...no. I don't own this. **

**A/N: I'm Sticking With You's next part. The not so sequel but series thingamabobber**

"Thanks for breakfast Mum. Do you want any help with the dishes?" Lily offered as she downed the last of her orange juice.

"Sure Lils," her mother turned from the sink and smiled at her.

Petunia scowled, "Could you _be_ any more of a suck up?"

"Petunia did you want to help?" their mum asked as she continued to wash the dishes and Lily began to dry.

"_No_," Petunia said with disgust. "I just got my manicure done yesterday."

"Do you think you could finish these Lily? I have some ironing to do," Lily nodded yes and her mother smiled at her before leaving the kitchen.

"Wow Lily," Petunia said with scorn. "You've only been here a week and you're already playing Mum's favourite."

Lily frowned but didn't even turn to look at her sister. "She loves you just as much as me."

Lily hoped that ended the conversation. Otherwise it would be their fourth argument that morning.

"Just as much?" Petunia repeated. "You're a freak; it's amazing _anyone_ could love you."

Lily turned _Well here's fight number four. And number twenty eight this week. _

"That's not true," Lily said.

"I can't wait until Vernon and I get married," Petunia spoke coldly. "Then I won't even have to share the same last name as you."

_Vernon? What would still live knowing it had to marry that walrus of a man?_

"Well at least you can take care of Mum and Dad in their old age. Seeing as no one will ever marry _you_," Petunia put on a look of disgust and Lily shook her head.

_James..._

"Petunia why?" Lily threw the dish rag into the sink. "Why do you keep _trying_ to pick a fight?"

"You're a freak that's why!" Petunia shouted.

"I'm not a freak I'm a witch," Lily clenched her teeth and pulled out her wand. Petunia visibly jumped back and Lily shook her head at her and used her wand to dry the dishes.

"See?" Petunia cried. "Normal people don't have wands. _Normal people_ just use dishrags Lily."

"So? You're just jealous you don't have a wand," Lily told her.

"Jealous? You left Mum and Dad and me to go to that freak school. You don't even care about this family. What are you even doing here?"

"I _do_ care," Lily told her, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "I send letters every other week-" _you just don't care enough to read them._

"By a bloody bird!" Petunia interrupted. "Just go back to whatever _unplottable_ place you came from!"

"Can't you just accept me for who I am?" Lily tried to keep her voice even as she spoke to her sister.

"Lily, get this through your head," Petunia screeched as she stood from the kitchen table and faced Lily. "You're a freak. We may have the same parents but I'm not your sister, or your friend. Just stop trying."

"Stop calling me that!" Lily screamed. "This is supposed to be home. Tuny you're supposed to be my big sister."

Petunia raised a hand and slapped her sister across the face. "_You_ don't call me 'Tuny'. And I told you, I'm not your sister."

She stormed out of the kitchen. "Tell Mum I went to Vernon's," she yelled as she slammed the door behind her.

Lily let the tears fall freely now that her sister had left. She ran upstairs to her room and waited for the tears to stop before she got ready and washed her tearstained face. She went into her Mum and Dad's room and found her mother ironing a pair of her father's trousers.

"Mum?" her mother turned and smiled at her.

"Yes?"

"Petunia-Petunia asked me to tell you she went to Vernon's," she said. "Um, I think I'm going to go visit a friend if that's alright."

Mrs. Evans nodded, "That's fine Lily. As long as you're back before eleven. And be careful."

"Of course Mum. Can you just let Daddy know where I went?" Lily asked.

"Okay," Lily kissed her mother's cheek and gave her a hug before apparating to the first friend she could think of. James Potter.

It was a good thing she had taken the course on apparition before she graduated from Hogwarts. It made getting around so much easier.

After the pop and uncomfortable feeling that came with the transporting spell she opened her eyes to see a...well a mansion.

_This is where he lives? _

It had huge white gates that were at least ten feet tall. The long pathway leading up to the house behind the gates had varying shades of flat gray stones and the house itself was beautiful.

It was blue-gray stone and had white pillars going along one side with a long porch. There were windows almost every few feet and a huge field off to the left side of the house as far as Lily could see.

Suddenly two boys came zooming around the side of the house to the gates where Lily stood.

"Lily?" James face split into a smile.

"Evans!" Sirius grinned.

James jumped off his broom and called back over his shoulder, "Wanda! You can open the gates!"

Lily jumped back as he yelled and James and Sirius stepped back so the gates could swing open.

James pulled Lily through the gates and into a hug which Sirius decided to latch onto as well. James shot his friend a look and pushed him away as he leaned down and kissed Lily sweetly on the lips.

The gates slowly began to close and James wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulders as he led her back around the side of the house Sirius and James had came flying from.

"Lily, not that I don't want you here...but what are you doing here? I thought you were at your parents' house," James looked down at Lily and she sheepishly looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I guess I kind of invited myself over...it's just...home isn't really home anymore," Lily explained. "I'm sorry. I can go..."

"Don't be silly Evans!" Sirius exclaimed a few feet..._above _them on his broom. "We're not doing anything important."

"Yeah," James agreed. "You can stay as long as you want."

Lily grinned, "Thanks."

"You hungry?" James asked.

"Starving!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Not you Padfoot! Lily."

"What you don't care about me anymore?" Sirius leaned down from his broom, "Evans comes along and _poof_ goes Sirius. Man, thanks a lot Evans."

Lily laughed and answered James question, "Actually I just finished breakfast before I came here."

"Oh alright then. We were just playing quidditch," James grinned lopsidedly, "care to join us?"

"Um, no," Lily declined. "I'd prefer to keep my feet _on_ the ground thank you very much. I'll just watch."

"Well we'll only be a few minutes. We just need one more goal to break the tie," James shrugged.

James mounted his broom and kicked off to be about six feet in the air, his feet hanging in Lily's face. Lily stepped away.

"Evans!" Sirius called. He dropped the quaffle so it landed in front of her feet. "Do us a favour and toss that up...this way Evans."

"Shut up Padfoot," James kicked Sirius and his broom off to the side and called flew up higher "Throw it straight up Lily! Preferably _not_ to Sirius."

Lily gave them a confused look but tossed the quaffle into the air anyway and James caught it easily as it flew right past Sirius's face.

"Thanks Lils!" James flew over to goalposts and threw the ball straight through the middle hoop.

Both boys landed back on the ground and Sirius glared at Lily.

"You're terrible at throwing," he commented.

Lily shook her head and smiled "You're just terrible at catching."

"Come on Lily," James waved her over to the huge glass doors that led inside the house.

Lily went over with Sirius to where James was and they all went inside. "James! Sirius! _What_ have I told you about opening those gates without permission! It's danger-"

"Dangerous," James finished for his mum and then pulled Lily to stand in front of him. "Mum, this is Lily Evans."

"Hello Mrs. Potter, sorry I came unannounced," Lily apologized.

Mrs. Potter gave Lily a hug and James watched uncomfortably.

**Merlin Mum. Please don't scare her away. Please don't scare her away. Please don't scare her away**.

"It's Helen, dear," Mrs. Potter corrected. She looked Lily up and down, "James was being subtle when he said you pretty."

Lily blushed and James looked down.

"Can I get you anything? Something to drink, eat?" Mrs. Potter offered.

"Can I have a sandwich Mum?" Sirius asked with a hopeful grin.

Mrs. Potter looked at Sirius. "Didn't I feed you an hour ago?" she laughed and before Sirius could say anything she said it for him. "I know, I know, growing boys need their food and all."

Mrs. Potter left the room and James gestured for Lily to sit down on one of the stools in what appeared to be a breakfast bar. Lily sat down and James ran a hand through his hair. "Well I'm going to go get ready," he said and then added. "You should too Sirius."

Sirius shook his head and hopped onto the stool next to Lily "I'm going to wait for my sandwich."

James rolled his eyes and then he left the room as well.

"So," Sirius turned to look at Lily, "why are you here?"

Lily raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? I came to see you guys."

"You came to see James? That's it?" Sirius asked. "I don't believe that. I guess a better question is why'd you leave home?"

Lily stared at Sirius, "I didn't leave home. I just came here to visit."

Sirius just gave her a questioning look and Lily sighed. "I just needed to get away from it. My sister hates me and we were fighting, that's all we were ever doing was fighting. And...I guess I was just tired of it."

Mrs. Potter came back into the room with a plate filled with sandwiches.

"Wanda?" Sirius guessed.

Mrs. Potter nodded, "She just gave me the tray. Thank heavens for house elves."

Sirius smiled as Mrs. Potter gave him the plate, "Thanks Mum."

"You're welcome Sirius," Mrs. Potter smiled warmly at Sirius and then said she'd be in the library if they needed anything.

"You were saying?" Sirius prompted through a mouthful of bread, lettuce, tomato, and ham.

"My sister has...problems with me being a witch," Lily continued.

"That sucks," Sirius swallowed. "Prongs!"

A minute later James came back into the room messing up his wet hair.

"Yeah?"

"Evans has family problems," Sirius stated bluntly.

Lily's mouth dropped open, "I do not have family problems."

"Yes she does," Sirius said- his voice more...well serious. "Her sister drove her out of her home."

"Petunia didn't drive me out of anywhere," Lily protested.

James looked at Lily concerned, "Lily, honestly, what'd your sister do to you?"

Lily put a hand to where her sister had slapped her earlier. And it was then that James realized her cheek was turning purple. It was bruising.

He pulled her hand away from her cheek and gently touched it himself. "Lily, your sister...?"

"She slapped me," a hint of anger was in Lily's voice as she remembered the sting.

"That-" Lily shot James and Sirius both a look and they closed their mouths.

"Why?" James demanded.

"She hates me," Lily stared down at her hands in her lap. "We got into another argument. You know, it's kind of ironic in this world I worry about people judging me because I'm of muggle blood and at home I worry about my sister yelling at me for owning a wand. I just can't win."

"You can stay here," James suggested.

"What?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Stay here," James repeated. "That way you don't have to deal with Petunia."

"I can't leave my parents. I only went home so I could see them in the first place," Lily said.

James thought about this. "Well didn't you say that Petunia was going on vacation with her boyfriend in a couple weeks or something?"

Lily nodded, "She's going to France with him and his family."

"Right. So why don't you stay here until she leaves?" James offered.

_Well that would keep me away from Petunia...I'd still see my parents before summer ends...and I'd get to see James..._

Lily smiled, "Do you really think it'd be okay with your parents?"

**Author's Note: Please review! It would mean the world to me. Also I know if any of you I'm Sticking With You readers are looking for a question to answer here it is: True or false- I eat smooth peanut butter, not crunchy.**


	2. Parents

**A/N: Here's the second chapter. And oh my gosh I cannot believe I got 31 reviews for the first chapter alone. My other story has 13 chapters and has the same amount. it's incredible. YOU guys are incredible (well girls guys you get the drift). So thanks for all the reviews I'm really hoping this story does as well as the last one. Thank you to all who reviewed!**

"Mum, Dad," Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "is it okay if I spend a couple weeks at James house?"

"Who's James?"

"Absolutely not," her parents answered, the latter being her father.

"James. He's, uh..." _Okay now this was why I probably should have told them when e actually got together... _"He's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Oh that's fantastic Lily!"

"Boyfriend? Oh no. No way are you staying at that boy's house."

"Thank you Mum," Lily shot a pointed look at her father even though he couldn't exactly see past his newspaper. "And Dad, really, his parents will be there and his...brother." _That describes Sirius. _"And it will only be for a couple weeks."

"A couple weeks?" her father repeated. "_Only_ a couple weeks?"

"Yes," Lily said slightly annoyed.

"Paul, I think this is a lovely idea. Lily's really growing up here and we have to let her." _Oh thank Merlin for Mum_.

"Grow up?" Mr. Evans lowered his paper to stare at his wife. "There will be _no_ growing up."

"Dad!" Lily exclaimed. "Really, don't you trust me?"

"I trust you," her father nodded. "It's this _James_ boy is the one I don't trust."

"Oh that's true," Mrs. Evans began to consider.

"Mum! I thought you were with me on this!"

"Lily, we just found out you were dating someone," her mother explained. "We haven't even met this boy."

"Fine," Lily sighed. "If I bring him over to meet you will you let me go?"

"If you bring him over to meet us we'll _consider_ letting you go," Mr. Evans corrected.

_I'll take what I can get._ She nodded and gave both her parents hugs. "Can he come now?" Lily asked.

"_Now_?" her mother looked shocked. "Not _now_. Lily we have to prepare. He can come over for dinner."

"And bring this brother of his as well. Or any other boys that will be there for that matter," her father instructed.

"Okay," Lily said slowly. _Bring Sirius over too? Well there goes the whole thing. _"I'll go invite them now."

Lily apparated back to the Potter's house and found herself standing exactly where she had the day before.

She wasn't exactly sure what to do once she was standing in front of the gate so she just waited hoping someone would eventually let her in.

She wished she had asked her parents the night before while they were still tired and more likely to give her a quick answer of 'yes'. But when she had gotten home the night before they were already asleep and Lily didn't want to wake them up.

She hadn't seen Petunia since the day before either. She had been using makeup to cover up the bruise that had appeared on her left cheek and Petunia hadn't said a word to her; apology or otherwise.

Lily realized that the gates had opened while she wasn't paying attention and were about to start closing again. She quickly slipped through them and walked up the pathway to the front of the house. She knocked on the big French front doors and was greeted by a tiny house elf in something that looked like a white toga.

"Hello Miss," she squeaked.

"Good morning," Lily smiled. "Are you Wanda?"

"Yes Miss! Is there something Wanda can help Miss with?"

"I'm looking for James,"

"Ah, young Master James is being in the living room Miss,"

Lily nodded at the house elf and was about to leave when she turned around, "Um, Wanda can you just tell me where the living room is?"

Wanda nodded and led Lily through the house to a room with couches and a glass coffee table in the middle.

"Here you are Miss," Wanda gestured for Lily to enter and Lily thanked Wanda before going into the room.

James and Sirius were sitting at a table off to the side playing wizarding chess.

"Knight to E5," James smirked at the smashing sound as his knight hit Sirius' bishop with his sword.

"Hey," Lily kissed James' cheek and smiled at Sirius.

"Lily you're back!" James grinned. "So your parents said you could stay?"

Lily looked sheepish, "Well not _exactly_. They want to meet you. They'd like you to come over for dinner."

James shrugged, "Alright."

"Um, you too Sirius," Lily added.

Sirius gave them both a confused look, "Why do I have to go?"

"When explaining it all to my parents I mentioned that it was James, his parents, and his brother," Lily blushed. "My dad wants to meet all the boys in the house."

"We're not boys," Sirius contradicted, sounding insulted, "We're _men_."

"Right," Lily held back a smile. "My mistake."

"So when do they want us over for dinner?" James asked.

"Tonight," Lily replied. "Just a few things we have to cover beforehand."

"Evans we know how to act around parents. Parents love me," Sirius claimed. "Well you know, except me own."

James pushed Sirius, "Anyway what is it we need to know?"

"Well you see...my parents found out today that we were dating. And, um, I never exactly told them about that incident last year when we got stuck together. So they can't know about that, and I didn't tell them when we got together exactly either..." Lily looked down.

**What? Why not? **

Reading James' expression Lily continued, "It's just I had told my parents what you used to be like and well...I wasn't exactly sure if they'd remember you being..."

"An arrogant bullying toe-rag?" Sirius supplied with a smirk.

"Well I was going to say your fifteen year old self, but Sirius sums it up pretty well."

"Thanks," James said sarcastically before getting up and moving to sit on one of brown leather couches in the room. Lily followed and sat next to him and Sirius sat on the armchair across from them.

"I don't actually think they recall any of my complaining...but you still need to make a good impression," Lily instructed.

"Aw James you're screwed," Sirius laughed.

Lily shot him a look, "You too Sirius. My parents aren't letting me stay here if they think you're...threatening."

"Threatening? Me? _Never_," Sirius mocked hurt and Lily shook her head at him.

"So what time is this dinner at?" James asked, ignoring Sirius.

Lily paused, trying to estimate how much time everything would take. "Around seven," she decided.

James nodded.

"So where's your room?"

"Wow Evans," Sirius smirked, "never knew you were so forward."

"Shut up Black," Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to James. "I'm choosing what you wear tonight."

"Okay," James got up and Lily followed him.

As James passed Sirius, Sirius whispered, "Whipped."

"I wouldn't Black," Lily warned. "I'm choosing your outfit too."

James smirked, "At least she's my girlfriend, what's your excuse?"

"_At least_?" Lily repeated.

"I love you," James brushed his lips over hers and she rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

"Love you too."

Lily had ended up eating lunch at James' house and went home for about five o'clock.

As soon as she walked in the door her mother was firing questions about where she'd been and why she left when she could've been home helping to prepare for the guests coming.

_Really they're two eighteen year old boys. They're hardly __guests__._

Her mother sent her upstairs to change before James and Sirius came.

Lily searched through her closet and found jeans and a nice shirt.

"Lily!" her mother scolded as she came down the stairs. "You're wearing _that_?"

"What's wrong with this?" Lily looked down, cream cotton blouse, dark blue jeans.

"Lily are those jeans?" her mother asked.

Lily pretended to be shocked, "Why, yes mother, they are!"

"Young lady you watch your attitude!"

"Sorry Mum," Lily resisted rolling her eyes.

"Lily Evans you go put on something nice."

"Nice?"

"Wear one of those cute summer dresses we bought last year." Her mother gave her a look, "You know, the ones you never wore?"

Now Lily really did roll her eyes as she went back upstairs and pushed open the sliding doors of her closet to look for a sundress.

She grabbed the first dress she saw. A white strapless that hit just above her knee. It had brown flowers as a print on it and a brown band that went around the empire waist line and another on the bottom of the skirt.

Lily put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look half bad. She tied her hair back in a half ponytail and went back downstairs.

"Better?" she asked as she gestured down herself.

"Much," her mother nodded. "Now set the table."

Lily did as she was told and set the table for six.

"Oh no," Mrs. Evans picked up one of the place settings, "Petunia won't be joining us tonight. She said she had plans with Vernon and Lisa."

_Bull._

"Okay," Lily put one of the glasses away and moved everything over one place.

Her mother pulled a dish out of the oven. "Lily I made chicken. That's okay right? Everyone likes chicken. I also made roast potatoes, steamed vegetables, and gravy."

"That's fine Mum," Lily answered distractedly.

"You think James and his brother eat chicken then?"

"Everyone likes chicken," she muttered. _Oh Merlin I hope this goes well. Please let this go well. Please get me away from Petunia. Please let this go well_...

"Are you sure?" her mum persisted.

"Yes Mum," she snapped.

"Alright. Just checking."

Lily finished setting the table and went into the living room where her father was.

"Hi Dad," Lily sat down next to him and Mr. Evans turned down the volume on the television.

He turned to look at Lily, "Lily this James boy-"

"Dad," Lily cut in, "just call him James."

"Yes that boy, are you sure it's safe to be staying at his house?" her father gave Lily the 'parent look'. The look that tells you that there is no chance of you lying and getting away with it.

"Yes Dad," Lily tucked her feet under her. "It's perfectly safe."

"Lily, was there something wrong with staying here?" her father looked straight into her eyes as he asked this and Lily felt as if she were staring back into her own green eyes as she met her fathers. She had gotten her red hair from her mother's side of the family, from her grandmother. But her eyes? Those were her father's.

Lily shook her head.

"Don't think I didn't notice the fact that in two weeks Petunia leaves and you would be-"

"Coming back?" Lily finished with him. "I hadn't noticed," she lied.

"Lily?" _Of course he'd be the one to call me on it. _"Don't let her bother you."

"Who?" Lily put on a look of curiosity and her father smiled.

"Who what?"

The doorbell rang and Lily got up to answer it.

"Hey Evans," Sirius grinned as she opened the door and pulled her into a hug. James gave him a questioning look before pulling her out of Sirius' arms and into his own.

When he released her Lily told them to come inside and that they could make themselves comfortable in the living room.

Lily looked the two boys up and down; James a little longer than Sirius.

They had both worn what she had told them to. Both wore dark jeans and James wore a blue button down while Sirius wore a gray button down.

After telling her mum that James and Sirius had arrived Lily went into the living room.

_Okay, awkward silence. That's not good._

"Dad, this is James Potter," Lily gestured at James and her father nodded at him. "James...this is my Dad."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Evans," James, seeing that Mr. Evans wasn't going to shake his hand, just returned the nod.

Sirius 'coughed' and Lily remembered he was there too.

"Oh, and this is Sirius Black."

"Thanks for having us over Mr. Evans," Sirius said.

_Wow, polite._

**And Lily thought we couldn't make good impressions.**

"This was Eileen's idea. Not mine."

**So this might take a little while longer.**

"Dad!" Lily cried.

"So you're Sirius Black but you're James Potter? I thought you two were brothers," her father continued.

"Well not biologically," Sirius explained. "Technically we're just best friends. But we're brothers in every other way. James' parents might as well have adopted me."

Lily's father nodded slowly.

_Oh Merlin this is going to be a long night._

**A/N: Okay so the meet the parents will continue in the next chapter so you can look forward to that (or dread it I don't know if you like it or not) Let me know what you all think of the story so far. Weird question: What is my teddy bears name? Oh by the way, I have a teddy bear. Just in case you're wondering. Yeah, I'm THAT cool. Also I'd love it if you'd guess my age as well. Just because I'm curious.**

**Oh and I've decided that if you want me to if you review and sign it I can send you a snippet of the next chapter so you get an idea of what happens next. just a little clue in. But the review has to be signed. I don't want to hunt for people's account. I don't have that much time on my hands. Or maybe I do. I just don't want to use it doing that.**

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


	3. This is Siriusly What Happened

_Merlin Mum, stop staring at him. You're married. And your daughters dating him._

**Well at least her mum likes me. Her dad...not so much.**

After Lily had introduced her mum to both of the boys Mrs. Evans had announced that dinner was ready and on the table.

Conversation had started off light. Lily's mother had the boys talking about school and how they had liked Hogwarts.

Everything was going well until her father spoke up.

"So," it seemed like a struggle for him as he said '_that boy's'_ name, "James, when did you and Lily start dating?"

_Um..._

**See, funny story, my friend got us stuck together. And in between sleeping in the same bed and showering together she managed to fall in love with me. That's what a father wants to hear.**

_Oh just kill me now._

"Well actually I've been in love with Lily since...somewhere around first or second year," James tried to stay casual as he spoke. "But she never paid much attention to me. And then last year I was head boy and she was head girl. And she finally got to know me and things just continued from there."

Sirius snorted and James kicked his shin. Sirius shut up.

"Well that's nice," Mrs. Evans smiled at both Lily and James. "That's really sweet."

"So how long have you been dating then?" Mr. Evans questioned.

"Um..."

"Er..."

"Since December wasn't it?" Sirius supplied.

"December?" her mother repeated. "That's almost seven months and you never told us?"

"Not since December," Lily shook her head, "since April."

"So you've only been dating for a few months," her father said making it known how unimpressed he was.

_Oh Merlin, really Dad?_

"Yes Sir," James nodded. "But we had been friends for awhile before that."

_Oh that's good. Let's go with that. Now for a change of topic._

"James and Sirius were both on the quidditch team," Lily said.

"Really?" now her father seemed excited. "So how exactly do you play I've always wondered."

_Finally._

**Finally.**

_James looks...comfortable...somewhat._

**This is going well. **

_Well at least Dad doesn't hate him anymore. At least he's being decent._

**Hey, they both have brown hair. Where'd Lily get red from?**

_Aw that's sweet of them. Even offering to clear the table. _

**Okay, dinner's over.**

"James, Sirius, is there a certain time you have to be home by?" Mrs. Evans asked.

James and Sirius glanced at each other, "Curfew's at twelve," they answered together.

**What bull. We don't have a curfew.**

_They have a curfew? Oh well, Dad looks impressed._

"Well how'd you boys get here?" Mrs. Evans questioned curiously.

James and Sirius looked at Lily.

_Go ahead they aren't opposed to magic._

**Well her dad seemed okay with quidditch...so...**

"We flew," Sirius shrugged.

Mrs. Evans looked shocked, "How far do you live?"

"Not by plane Mum," Lily held back laughter, "by broom."

"Right," her mum smiled. "Of course. I always forget these things."

"So boys," her father leaned forward on the couch interestedly, "tell me more about the bludgers aren't they dangerous?"

"Well they basically whizz around trying to knock you off your broom," Sirius started.

"Not exactly your best friend," James continued, "but not deadly."

"Ah," Mr. Evans nodded. "So what about the snitch?"

James shrugged, "I used to be seeker- the person who caught the snitch- they're harmless, but quite annoying due to their size."

"So you were always a seeker then?"

"No, I played chaser during sixth and seventh year," James told him.

"Prongs was captain of the team," Sirius announced with a grin.

**Okay so maybe they didn't catch the 'Prongs' part...**

"Prongs?"

**Or maybe they did.**

"Sorry," Sirius apologized. "It's just a nickname. I meant James."

_No more questions...no more questions...please no more questions._

"Odd," her dad muttered. "But James you were captain? That's fantastic! What was that like?"

_Okay moving on._

While James and Sirius were still talking about quidditch with her dad Lily's mum went and sat beside Lily and began whispering.

"Lily, James seems like a nice boy."

Lily glanced at James, "He is."

"He's a good catch Lily. He's seems sweet-"

_He is sweet._

"It looks like he cares about you quite a lot."

_I care about him too._

**What are Lily and her mum talking about?**

"And he's handsome."

_No, he's hells hot._

**She keeps looking over here. Are they talking about me? And Sirius?**

"Lily, I know you're dad isn't so thrilled about this," her mother began. "But he's just...being a dad. He trusts you, really he does. It's just...you're growing up Lily. Pretty soon you'll be off getting married-" Lily's stomach twisted at the thought. She was eighteen! "Your father just needs some time to get used to it all. I know he doesn't really want you to go."

_Ah you noticed too?_

"I'll try and persuade him alright?" Mrs. Evans smiled at her daughter and Lily gave her a hug.

Her mum patted her knee and sighed, "You promise to write every few days though?"

Lily nodded excitedly. "Then you can go," her mother agreed. "But don't tell your father I said yes without clarifying with him first. You know men, always have to be involved. I'll deal with him later. You pack your bag tonight."

Lily beamed, "Are you serious!" she all but screamed.

"Over here!"

"Oh everyone's had enough of your serious/Sirius jokes," James said tiredly.

Sirius suppressed a grin, "But they're siriusly hilarious."

"Oh that was good one!" Mr. Evans exclaimed.

At this point Lily would normally bury her face in her hands and shake her head but she was too excited.

"Someone thinks I'm funny," Sirius high-fived with Mr. Evans. "Thanks man."

_Thanks man? Oh Merlin, I thought you were good with parents. Black you were doing great..._

Surprisingly her father nodded back at Sirius though.

_Dad you're not cool._

**Well Mr. Evans certainly changed.**

Hours later Sirius and James finally said they had to leave. After saying goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Evans James and Sirius headed to the door and Lily walked them out.

After she had stepped out onto the porch with them and closed the door behind her both boys looked at her.

"How'd we do, Evans?" Sirius asked.

"That was great," Lily hugged James. "So great that my mum said yes. She still has to convince my dad but I should be able to go."

"No hug for me Evans?" Sirius held out his arms and Lily looked at him questioningly. Sirius dropped his arms and put a hand to his chest, "I'm hurt Lily. And after all I've done for you."

James pulled Lily into him and away from Sirius with a smirk.

"Group hug!" Sirius yelled and wrapped his arms around both of them.

Lily laughed and struggled to get out from between the two boys and finally managed to slip out. Once the boys realized they were hugging each other they let go and jumped back.

"Warn us Lily," James said.

Headlights came rounding down the dark street and all three of them turned.

"Damn it," Lily cursed, "its Vernon. He's dropping Petunia off."

James pulled out his wand, "I was hoping to meet her."

Lily took his wand from his hand. "No. No wands and...no brooms. You're going to have to wait until she goes inside before you can leave."

They watched as Vernon got out of the car and went around the car to open Petunia's door and let her out. Petunia stepped onto the driveway and kissed Vernon.

_Oh gross. Disgusting walrus_.

**Lily wasn't kidding when she called him a walrus.**

Then Vernon got back in the car and waited until Petunia had made it up to the porch. Petunia waved-not even realizing there were other people there- and blew a kiss before Vernon drove off.

"Hi Petunia," Lily said evenly. Petunia jumped and spun around to face Lily.

"I told you not to use your...magic here," she snapped.

Lily rolled her eyes, "I didn't use magic. I was standing here the whole time."

Petunia wasn't listening to Lily anymore though; instead she was staring at the two cute guys behind her.

"Hi I'm Petunia. You can call me Tuny," she batted her eyelashes and held out a hand for the boys' to shake.

Sirius smirked while James almost took a step back from her. Sirius shook her hand, smiled deviously and opened his mouth to say something when Lily interrupted.

"Fine, _Tuny_, this is Sirius Black and James Potter," Lily pointed as she said who was who and then put her arm around James' middle.

"I'm sure they can introduce themselves Lily," Petunia sneered.

"Yeah Lily," James grinned down at her and then held out a hand for petunia to shake, which she willingly took. "I'm James Potter, Lily's boyfriend."

Petunia dropped his hand as if it had burned her and finally realized how close Lily was standing to James.

Petunia glared at Lily and made to go inside, as she brushed past Lily she hissed, "You are _such_ a freak."

"Hey, what about us? We're freaks too," Sirius informed her pulling out his wand and waving it around like a lunatic.

Petunia shrieked and ran inside.

Sirius turned to Lily, "I think it'd be fun to stay around her."

"I told you no wands," Lily laughed. Sirius tucked his wand away and the two boys went around the side of the house to grab their brooms.

Lily led them into the back yard figuring there'd be less of a chance of them being seen in the muggle neighbourhood.

James and Sirius mounted their brooms. "So does this mean I should get the house elves to prepare an extra room?" James asked Lily.

"Is it alright if I come tomorrow?"

"I already checked with my parents and they said whenever," James shrugged.

Lily kissed his cheek and smiled, "Thanks, then I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya Evans!" Sirius called as he shot up into the air.

_Just because he can't be seen doesn't mean he can't be heard_.

**Padfoot shut up!**

"Goodnight Lils." James followed Sirius up into the air and they both took off.

_Well then I guess I have some packing to do._

**A/N: I had to put in a Sirius/Serious joke. Or two. Siriusly (I know, I know) it must be some kind of rule or something that any story with Sirius must have a Sirius/Serious joke. So really I just HAD to do it. And there it is. For your enjoyment. Just so you can chuckle and roll your eyes at it. **

**Okay I know this is a big goal but I want to hit 100 reviews within this chapter and the next. Or even this chapter if we can. When I sent the snippets for the last cahpter I realized there was a lot...so this time if you want a snippet you'll have to specify and I'll be picking out the reviews that seem to call out. I just don't exactly have the time to answer every single one individually and I can't copy and paste the exact same message.**

**BUT thank you to everyone who did review. And to Baby Girl's A Queen who's been giving me constructive criticism. And aslo thank you to the people who took the time to guess both or either of the questions last chapter. **

**Finally here's the next question: I painted yesterday. It was with acrylic paint. What did I paint?**

**Anyways here's to one hundred,**

**Scarlett**


	4. Down the Hall

****

A/N: Okay so I didn't update as soon as I usually do. But I have recently become busy with something else. So much so that I deleted two of my other stories and am now just keeping my focus mainly on this. I started an original story (hence my busy-ness) so I may from time to time take awhile longer to update this.

**On with the story...**

It was all sorted out. After a long-very, very long- chat with her father-it was like The Talk all over again- Lily was finally allowed to pull her already packed bags out of her closet.

She was leaving to stay at the Potter's for two weeks before she would return home, and by then Petunia would be gone.

Lily had set her suitcase by the front door and was in the kitchen eating breakfast when Petunia came downstairs still in her pajamas.

"Whose luggage?" she yawned as she sat down at the table.

Lily smiled, refusing to let anything her sister could say ruin her good mood. "Mine," she replied.

"You're leaving?" Petunia raised her eyebrows at Lily and Lily nodded.

"I'm staying with James and his family for the next couple of weeks."

Petunia muttered something that sounded like 'typical' before grabbing a bagel and going back upstairs.

_Well that didn't last long. Oh well. _

Lily finished her bowl of cereal quickly before calling up the stairs, "Mum! Dad! I'm going now!"

Her mum came down the stairs while her father appeared from the living room both smiling at her.

Mrs. Evans was the first to give her a hug. "Bye Mum. I promise to write. Love you," Lily kissed her mother's cheek and then moved on to her dad.

He sort of stared her down for moment, as if deciding if he should just tell her no and keep her home instead, but finally her gave him and opened his arms for Lily.

Lily went into his hug, "Love you Dad."

"I love you too Darling," her father kissed the top of her head before letting her go.

Lily held onto her luggage as she prepared to apparate.

* * *

"Is she here yet?"

"No Mum," James said exasperatedly. **How many times was she going to ask!**

"Well when will she be here?" his mother asked excitedly.

James sighed, closed the quidditch book he was reading and sat up from the couch, "I don't know Mum."

His mother frowned, "Fine. I'm going to go make refreshments."

"You mean ask Wanda to make refreshments?"

"Would you rather me try and make something?"

**And poison Lily. No. **James shook his head.

"That's what I thought," Mrs. Potter left James in the living room to find Wanda.

James decided to go get his broom and fly around for a bit. He ran up to his room and grabbed his broom along with his golden snitch.

* * *

_Oh Merlin. What the hell am I doing here? Maybe I should just go home. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. _

Lily stomach flipped as she stood in front of the gates to the Potter's mansion.

_No_. she told herself. _I already decided I was coming here. Lily you will go inside. You got that? Go. Inside._

She took a deep breath and stepped up closer to the gates, after a minute they opened, letting her gain entrance.

"Lily! You're here!" James jumped off his broom mid-flight, causing Lily to scream.

"Don't do that! You could get yourself killed!"

James held his hand out to catch his broom and shrugged, "Nah, don't worry about me." Noticing her luggage he pulled out his wand and levitated her stuff to the front door. "Come on. I'll show you your room and then you'll have to say hi to my mum. She's been counting down the minutes until you'd get here."

Lily smiled and followed James through the main foyer and then upstairs.

_His whole house is beautiful. _

**I hope she likes it here…**

James opened a cream coloured door to reveal a lilac bedroom. It had pale lavender walls and lilac bedding. All of the furniture's wood was done in an off-white colour making everything seem serene.

Lily went over to the window and looked out. It was the back of the house, looking over a garden and small gazebo.

"You like it?" James asked.

Lily spun around and hugged James, "I love it. It's beautiful. Where's your room?"

"Already planning late night visits Evans?" Both James and Lily turned to see a half awake Sirius leaning against the doorframe.

"Wow Black, not even eleven o'clock on a Saturday and you're already just _too_ funny."

Sirius laughed dryly, "Whatever. Just if you plan on going in James room, I don't want to hear it."

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Lily told him.

Sirius smirked, "Too late for that Evans."

James stepped out of the room and Lily followed suit. "So Sirius and I are down the hall," James pointed across the hallway and the banister that went all the way around so you could look down to the hallway beneath it. "That's my room, that's the bathroom, and that's Sirius' room."

Lily nodded.

"Oh but don't worry you don't have to use the same bathroom as Sirius and me," James turned and pointed at the door next to her room. "You have your own."

"Yeah," Sirius chimed. "And it's all girlish too. Mum put all this flowery smelling stuff and shampoos in there."

James gave Sirius and odd look, "And how would you know?"

Sirius shrugged, "I was curious."

"Speaking of your mum, where is she?" Lily looked down into the foyer and James led her back downstairs to the sitting room.

_There's a difference between their sitting room and living room?_

There was a pitcher of punch and a platter of biscuits on the platter in front of Mrs. Evans. Lily took a seat across from her with James while Sirius took and armchair to himself.

"Hi Mrs. Potter, thank you so much for having me stay over like this," Lily blurted.

Mrs. Potter just smiled, "Helen dear remember?"

"Right, sorry," Lily apologized.

"I hope you don't mind," Helen continued, "I sent Misty to unpack for you."

"Misty?" Lily tilted her head in confusion.

"House elf dear," Mrs. Potter explained. "I just sent her upstairs."

"Oh," _Of course it's a house elf you dolt. _"Thank you."

Mrs. Potter talked to Lily for a little while longer before finally James stopped her and said that they were going to finish the tour of the house.

James showed Lily the rest of the house. They had eight bedrooms and ten bathrooms, a sitting room and a living room, the breakfast room, the dining room, an impressive library, two studies, a huge kitchen, and a ballroom.

_This place is humongous._

**She looks a little overwhelmed. I suppose the house is pretty big, but it's still home. **

James then took Lily outside and gave her a quick tour of the gardens, the quidditch field, the pool, and the patio.

Lily stood and admired the gardens for awhile. It was so pretty, all the colours of the flowers mixed together, yet still perfectly placed.

She also took notice of the lilies. "James got Mum to plant those a couple years ago. _Insisting_ they needed to be in the garden."

"Shut up Padfoot," James grumbled.

"Touchy," Sirius backed away from him and nudged Lily. "Seriously, he'd cry if one of those lilies died."

"Shut up Padfoot."

"Aw," Lily pecked James on the cheek, "I think it's sweet. I love lilies. Well I guess mostly because that's what I was named after, I like orchids too."

James bent down and captured Lily's lips with his and waved Sirius away when he began to complain about them needing to 'get a room'.

They pulled away after Sirius had left and Lily sighed. "James, I still haven't met your dad. Where is he?"

James ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know."

"Well can we go find him, because I feel kind of rude not even saying hel-"

"No," James shook his head. "We don't know where he is. He wasn't allowed to tell us."

"What?" Lily asked.

"He's not home Lily," James seemed to try to force a slight smile here. "He's out somewhere with a bunch of other aurors."

"I thought he didn't really go on missions anymore since…" Lily trailed off not knowing what she meant anymore.

"Yeah but…he joined the search for You-Know-Who."

_Voldemort. _

"They needed all the help they could get so he agreed to go with them."

"That's awful," Lily put a hand on James' shoulder.

"It's alright," James said quietly. "He's helping the right side and…well he'll be alright."

_Lily what's wrong with you? Why the hell would you bring that up?_

"I'm sorry," Lily shook her head feeling stupid. "I shouldn't have asked. It must be difficult for you and your mum."

"It's fine," James wrapped his arm around Lily's waist. "How were you supposed to know?"

It was silent for a few moments before James finally spoke up again. "It's almost time for lunch; we should head inside. What do you feel like having?"

* * *

"That was so great. You guys do that every night?" Lily asked excitedly.

"You mean eat dinner together?" Sirius looked at her as if she was clearly insane.

"Well not just eat dinner together," Lily leaned forward from the couch to reach the coffee table and take a sip of her tea. "I mean, sit together and…just talk."

**Well if it was silent it could get pretty awkward…**

James nodded, "Why? What do you normally do at dinner?"

"We eat together," Lily paused, "unless Petunia finds a way to be out at dinnertime. We don't talk much though. It's…tense."

**Tense? But…Lily's family seemed….**

_He probably thinks it's completely messed up now. _"It's not… as problematic as it sounds," Lily started. "It's just…Petunia and I don't get along and so my parents are cautious about what they say. Nobody wants to start a fight."

James nodded. And then there was silence.

"Well…" Lily drank the rest of her tea, "I'm going to get ready for bed." She looked at James not really sure what to do with her mug and James shook his head.

"Just leave it. Wanda will get it."

Lily put the mug down and stood up. "Goodnight Evans," Sirius called.

"'Night Sirius." She left the room and headed up the staircase.

She got ready for bed and changed into her cream, satin, short-sleeved pajamas.

Lily pulled down the covers to her bed and got under them. She sighed in the darkness.

_This is great. This is what I need right now. Being with James- and his family._

**Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily…okay I'm going.**

Lily nearly rolled out of the bed when she heard the door open. She made a weird squeaking sound as she tried to catch herself. She then turned over onto her side on the bed.

"James?"

He stepped in from the hallway and the moonlight coming through the window hit him and she smiled. "Hey."

James scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, "I, uh….didn't get to say goodnight."

Lily sat up and James came and sat on the edge of her bed. "So, what do you think of it here?"

"It's…brilliant," she whispered.

"Hey, sorry about all of my mum's questions at dinner," he chuckled. "She's really happy to have you here."

"Happy to be here."

"Well…goodnight."

"Goodnight," Lily said back. James got up and was about to go out the door. "James?"

He turned and tried not meet her eyes. "No goodnight kiss?" she asked.

James came back towards her and touched the side of her face before bending down to kiss her lightly on the lips.

Before he could pull away Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down the sit on the bed again. She continued to kiss him until finally James pulled away.

At Lily's questioning look he explained, "Lily, I'm down the hall from you."

"And?"

"Well how do you expect me to sleep after that knowing you're right down the hall?"

_Is he serious?_

"I was down the hall from you all last year," she pointed out.

"Yeah," he agreed, "but you didn't like me then."

_I guess that makes sense._

**I was too afraid to try anything with her then. Even when we were stuck together I kept a distance…somewhat.**

"Okay," Lily rested her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek, "goodnight."

She lay back down and James pulled the covers up over her. He shook his head at her, "Goodnight Lily."

**A/N: SO there's that. Question: guess what my sock says.**

**And I'm hoping to hit one hundred with this chapter. It may not be the best but I am 28 reviews away. So help me out!**

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


	5. Get Jealous

**_A/N:_ I am fully aware of how short this chapter is. I am sorry. But I am so happy that I hit 100 reviews. Thank you to Lucia Rayne who sent the 100th. And to everyone else who reviewed. I'm sure you're all gorgeous.**

**Now I normally wouldn't do this but there were some reviews I recieved, wanted to reply to, and realized they were anonymous. And well, that sucked. So stick around and I'll reply to them at the end.**

_Ugh what time is it? And what the hell is that sound?_

Lily groggily opened her eyes and looked towards her window. It was an owl, a saw whet owl. It was so tiny, kind of cute, but at the same time a little...frightening. It had these small yellow, beady, eyes that just stared back at her waiting for something.

Lily went towards it cautiously and then took the letter attached to its foot. She lightly patted its head before opening the letter.

Dear Lily,

Mrs. Potter sent us a letter last night using this owl. She says we may use him the whole time you're staying there. Isn't that wonderful? She also commented on what a lovely guest you're being. Your father insisted we write to you this morning. There was a huge leak and line from the felt tip pen that the letter was written in.

Ignore that. Your mother refused to give me the pen. Anyhow, how is it going there? You have your own room right? Don't even think about lying or you'll be coming straight home and- Another line.

That man. He's so terrible sometimes. Well I hope you're having fun Lily. But for your father's sake, not too much fun. 

Well Lily we'll be waiting for your reply.

Sincerely,

Mum and Dad

Lily laughed and shook her head at the letter. She decided she'd reply later, and then got dressed and ready for the day.

She went the staircase and managed to find her way to the breakfast room in hopes that the name really was as blunt as it sounded and that it _was_ where they ate breakfast. Sirius and James were already sitting at the counter/table eating toast, eggs, and bacon.

"Good morning," she greeted them all with a smile and James took a swig of his orange juice and pulled her by her hand over to kiss her cheek.

Lily then noticed how Sirius was watching her. He looked appalled.

"Something wrong Black?" she raised an eyebrow at him while James slid a plate of toast, eggs, and bacon her way. "Thank you."

"_What _are you wearing Evans?"

Lily looked down at herself. Denim shorts that ended mid-thigh, white peasant blouse, and her hair tied into a ponytail with the front pulled back and clipped. What was wrong with that?

She looked at Sirius and waited for him to elaborate.

"You can't play quidditch in that," Sirius told her, his expression clearly reading '_duh_'.

Lily rolled her eyes and took a bite out of her toast, "I'm _not _playing quidditch with you guys."

"Aw come on Lily," James poked her side and she hopped up onto one of the stools. "Won't you please play with us?"

"I don't know how," Lily informed them.

James grinned, "Well then it's a great time to teach you!"

_No. No. No, I am not getting on a broom. Let alone catching and throwing while on a broom._

"I don't even know how to fly," Lily blurted.

**Right...I remember having that conversation. She hates flying. Well there's something that slipped my mind.**

"We'll teach you that too!" Sirius exclaimed.

Lily shook her head and looked at him as if he were crazy. Which, in her mind, he was. "Black, has it ever occurred to you that maybe I don't want to? At all?"

"Who doesn't like flying?" now it was Sirius' turn to stare at her as if _she_ was the insane one.

**She doesn't.**

"_I_ don't Black," Lily said slowly, trying to get her point across. "Like I've said before, I prefer my feet to stay on the ground."

"You are no fun," Sirius imitated the way she had spoken to him. Slowly and clearly, except slightly louder, "at all. You ruin everything."

"Tell you what," Lily forked some of her egg into her mouth, chewed and swallowed before continuing, "all you guys ever play is quidditch, right?"

James shrugged, "Typically."

"Well if you let me teach you a sport, then I'll play quidditch at least once before I leave," Lily held out her hand, "deal?"

"What kind of sport?"

"A muggle sport. So do we have a deal?" She held out her other hand and crossed them so that each of them had a hand to shake.

James and Sirius both exchanged a look, shrugged, then shook one of her hands. Finishing off a strip of bacon Lily stood up and smiled at them. "Well let's go."

They stopped by a muggle sporting store first, after apparating into an area near Lily's house.

"Why can't we come inside again?" James repeated for the umpteenth time, looking slightly hurt.

Lily sighed, "I told you, you and Sirius...you aren't muggle. It's weird, and it's too difficult."

"I think that was an insult Prongs," Sirius said.

Lily ignored him and walked into the store. James and Sirius decided to actually listen to Lily for once and they stayed outside.

By the time Lily came back out of the store there were three girls standing in front of them.

"So where are you from?"

"Do you hang out here often?"

And then one of them was continuously giggling.

_Oh Merlin. I thought we left all of these dolts at Hogwarts._

**Where's Lily? I thought she said she wouldn't be long...**

Spotting Lily as the door to the store shut behind her James jumped up from the bench he and Sirius had been sitting on. "Oh thank Merlin!"

"Thank who?" one of the girls gave him a confused look and touched his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

**Get away...**

_Back away from him._

Lily pushed past the girl and stepped between her and James, her shoulder moving the girl's hand. The girl looked affronted but didn't waver however. The two other girls just moved themselves over to focus on Sirius.

Lily felt like slapping the one who stuck around James. Lily gave her a pointed look before turning to James, "Hey Handsome." She pressed her lips against James' softly and then tangled her fingers in his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Miss Dumbass gave her the evil eye, took the hint, and strode away. Right over to Sirius.

_What a..._

**Never knew Lily could be the jealous type. Oh well, make this last...**

James continued moving his lips against Lily's until she slipped her hands from his hair to his chest and gently pushed him away. "That little," Lily whispered the last part to herself and James looked down at her in surprise.

"What?"

"Nothing," she answered innocently.

James licked his lips and held back a laugh, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you just called her a-"

"You want to keep your voice down? Please?" Lily kissed his lips quickly and smirked. "I didn't say a thing."

"I can't believe you got jealous," he looked over at her and almost seemed...impressed? "For once it wasn't me chasing a threat away."

"I'm sorry. You weren't going to chase her away?"

"No. Of course I was," James said quickly. "It's just funny that for once it wasn't me trying to scare off one of your dates."

_I always told Alice it was him._

"You know, you were awful," Lily poked him hard in the chest. "Thanks to you I didn't go on my first date until I was seventeen."

"Really? Who with?"

"You!"

"I'm just kidding Lils. Of course I remember that. But that was your first date?" he couldn't believe it.

"Yes," she blushed and refused to meet his gaze. She had never really meant to tell him that. That was something between her and Alice. And it was supposed to be _only_ her and Alice. "Well. Technically I had been on a couple before that. If you count the two guys you had asked me out during summers of fifth and sixth year. But that was...well I don't count them." It was true. She had been on somewhat-dates with guys from her neighbourhood over summer break. But it wasn't anything real, nothing special.

James ran a hand through his hair, "Oh."

"Bye girls!" Sirius called after the three girls.

_Really, it's a sidewalk not a runway!_

"Hey look," Sirius held out a piece of paper for Lily to look at. "They gave me their tell-phone numbers."

"Sirius," Lily took the paper form him and looked at what was written on it, "you don't even have a _telephone._"

"I could get one."

**I wonder how long they'll be waiting for **_**that**_** call.**

"So Evans what's this sport of yours then?"

"Basketball," Lily went over to the bench where she had put the ball down. She threw it to James and he caught it. Sirius grabbed it from him and began to closely examine it.

"What is this?" he poked it and then looked at his finger curiously.

"It's a basketball," Lily explained. "It's like the...quaffle of the game we're going to play."

"So it's like quidditch then?" James asked.

Lily considered this, "Well, no, not exactly. Come on, we're going to the school's park."

"Why?" Sirius made the motion of throwing the ball-like a quaffle- and dropped it, then ran after it before it rolled too far away.

"Because that's where the basketball court is."

"The what?"

**A/N:to Dumbledore. is .epic: You were obsessed? Well that makes me feel special. No joke. This update can be for you then. If you were counting to it. Normally I would take awhile longer...but I know I don't like counting past 881 personally. Thank you for the compliments. You made me smile. Oh and also I love the name :)**

**to hpfan: Okay yes. I get it. You have reason to hate me. But more reason to love me? I hope. I'm not really sure why but I felt as if I was dragging on a story that...well it was getting worn out. So I'm sorry, but it is what it is. But still, thanks for reading.**

**And now the question: What was the first fanfic pairing I read (harry potter world of course)? and then what was the first fanfic I wrote? oh and if you haven't already, you can guess my age as well.**

**Thanks!**

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


	6. Panic

"No," Lily laughed and passed the ball to Sirius again. "You can't roll it. We're playing basketball not bowling."

"Bowling?" Sirius questioned. "What's that like?"

_Sirius...ten pound ball...aims...no way in hell._

"Not a chance," Lily shook her head. "Anyway, I think we've covered everything then. Basically you," she pointed at Sirius and James, "want to get the ball through that hoop and stop me from getting the ball through that one." She gestured at both basketball hoops and the boys nodded.

She had figured it was their first time playing, they would play two against one. Sirius began to dribble the ball like she'd shown him and James and headed towards the wrong basket. Before Lily could say anything he had thrown the ball and missed.

"Two things," Lily started, "one, you need to above the rim not at it. And two, you need to aim the ball into my basket, not yours. Otherwise you'll score points for me."

**Points. Now there's something we ALL understand.**

They passed the ball to Lily and Lily was able to make a basket from the free throw line. Nineteen times of Lily scoring later, James was playing with a smirk. Sirius passed his the ball and James dribbled the ball and jumped with it, grabbing onto the rim as he put it straight through hoop.

Sirius laughed and high-fived James, "Way to score James!"

James smirked.

Lily's mouth dropped open, "Yeah that was amazing."

Not hearing sarcasm or annoyance in her voice both boys turned to stare at her.

"You're not upset we ruined your rules, Evans?" Sirius asked.

"Rules?" Lily repeated. _I guess I forgot to mention dunking. _"No, what he just did is allowed."

**You mean we could have been playing like that this whole time?**

"You never told us that!" Sirius exclaimed. "We could have been winning this whole time! We're playing again!" he demanded.

They played again, the whole time James and Sirius yelling commands at each other.

"Block Evans!"

"Put it in the hoop!" (To which Lily shook her head and told them you say 'shoot' not 'put it in the hoop'.)

"Give it!" (A tired 'pass'.)

"That was moving with the ball! You didn't drop it once!" ("It's called 'travelling'. And you're winning anyways.")

"Is that even allowed? You pretending you were going that way! Evans you're such a liar!" ("It's allowed Sirius. It's called faking." "What?" "Like a feint." "Why didn't you say so? Carry on.")

Finally Lily said they should go home.

"Why?"

James checked his watch, "It's only six o'clock. Lils, we have plenty of time."

"Don't you guys ever get tired?" Lily asked in amazement.

**Well if she's really tired...**

"Padfoot, Lily's right, we should go home," James agreed.

Sirius looked betrayed, "Why?" he asked again. "Can't we stay a little longer? Five more minutes?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Five more minutes," she relented, "then we go home."

**She called it home**.

"Prongs! Snap out of it, we only have five more minutes!" Sirius threw the ball at James in a hard pass and ran to the other end of the court.

Lily took a seat off to the side and watched James play in amusement.

_He's playing pretty well. Although he could work on just shooting, all he and Sirius can do is dunk..._

Five minutes later James was scooping Lily up in his arms and looking around to make sure no one was watching. Then he apparated home.

Sirius followed behind them and into the house, James led the way into the kitchen.

"Put me down!" Lily playfully hit James' shoulder. "Ugh, you're all sweaty and gross."

James shook his messy dark hair out of his face and gave Lily a chaste kiss on the lips. He grinned and Lily rolled her eyes. "Put me down," she said again.

James did as he was told and set Lily on her feet.

"Wanda!" Sirius called. There was a faint pop as the house elf appeared.

"Yes Mister Black? What may I help yous with?"

Sirius smiled at the elf and asked for three glasses of pumpkin juice before the elf went around the kitchen getting what he asked.

"So, Lily," James jumped and sat on the counter while Sirius leaned casually on it; both of them stared her down, "when do you want to start your quidditch lessons?"

_Crap. No I don't want to fly. I don't want to fly. _

A sheepish smile crept onto Lily's face, "Do I have to?"

"Yes," both James and Sirius replied together.

Lily put on a look of sorrow as she went towards James and put one hand on his chest, the other into his hair. "Please don't make me? I don't like flying," she leaned forward and was just about to kiss him when-

"Ah, ah, ah," Sirius pried the two of them apart with a disturbed look, "not in front of my eyes. And we had a deal Evans, that's not going to work."

_Well it might have if you hadn't interrupted._

**Merlin, I should've seen that coming.**

"That was a dirty little trick," James frowned. Lily shrugged with a smirk.

"So when are you getting on a broom Evans?" Sirius questioned bringing them back to the subject at hand.

_Never._

"Fine. Um...tomorrow?"

"Alright," James nodded just as Wanda brought their pumpkin juice and set it on the table. They all took a sip from their glass before continuing the conversation. "Oh, and I almost forgot, Padfoot do you know what time Remus gets here?"

"Remus is coming?" Lily asked. They nodded.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot to mention that," James ran a hand through his hair. "You don't mind though do you?"

Lily shook her head, "Of course not."

"Great. Well he'll only be here for a couple of days anyway," James said.

**Too bad. He would have been able to stay longer but he was afraid of the full moon coming up...**

"He said around noon tomorrow," Sirius shrugged.

"Wanda can you set up another guest room?" James asked.

Wanda nodded and left with a _pop_, leaving them to finish their pumpkin juice.

* * *

Dinner that night was roast beef, vegetables, mashed potatoes, and bread. And for dessert they had cream puffs.

After dinner Lily had stayed at the table to talk to Mrs. Potter while James and Sirius said they were heading upstairs.

"I like you," Mrs. Potter nodded.

"Thank you?" Lily said uncertainly.

"Dear, it was a compliment," Mrs. Potter told her. "James really loves you. A mother never wants to give her little boy up, but if I have to at least I know it's to someone I like."

"Thank you Helen," Lily smiled. "That means a lot."

"Well you seem like a very nice young lady," Mrs. Potter said kindly. "You know, when James was younger he used to come home and talk about this lovely Lily Evans he had met and how she didn't like him."

_Oh no. That was before though. This is now. It's completely different. HE'S completely different._

Mrs. Potter saw the look of panic cross Lily's face and she patted her hand reassuringly, "Don't worry dear, I have nothing against you for that. If anything I respect you for it."

Lily looked up with a shy smile, "W-why?"

"Well because you made him a better person I think," Helen sighed. "He's grown up so much, and I think part of it is because of you."

_She's means that...how exactly? _

"Like I said," she continued, "he really loves you."

"And I-I love him too," Lily said. "I should go upstairs now."

"Of course dear," Helen agreed, "goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Sirius knocked and James door and James called for him to come in.

Sirius entered the room, "Hey Prongs. What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something," James told him. "I've-"

"Hey what's that?" Sirius looked around the room suddenly smelling something. He transformed into his animagus form, a large black dog, and began sniffing around.

He padded around to the other side of James' bed and peeked over into the opened nightstand's drawer. James had a cream puff in there and even on Sirius' dog-form face he could see him raise an eyebrow. Before James could stop him he had taken a bite of the cream puff.

"Padfoot! That was mine!" James swatted the dog and Sirius looked up with an expression that said '_Really? I hadn't known._'

"Hey I thought I heard you-" Lily had pushed open the door a little and jumped back startled at the sigh before her, "talking to someone," she finished quietly.

**Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit. Good going Padfoot try explaining this! And Lily...aw shit!**

_What's with the panicked expression?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Okay so I'll just stop there. I kno it's short but if I don't stop it there I'll have to comnbine what i think should be two chapters. Anyway please review. You can guess my age or you can guess my favourite Jimmy Stewart movie. And if you don't know who Jimmy Stewart is you are sadly deprived of Jimmy Stewart movies. I'm sorry.**

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


	7. 2 CAN Keep a Secret or 3 or 4 Can Now 5

**A/N: Okay it was somewhat a cliffhanger last chapter so I was trying to be speedy in writing this one. And it was all ready to post and everything. Then I forgot about it. Sorry. But it's here now. Better late than never, right? And for those of you who say wrong let me remind you I could have just not posted this at all. So smile with me, :) and let's read.**

"You...have a dog?" Lily smiled and patted the large black dog's head and it seemed to smile back at her and nod along. "Although," she laughed, "I could've sworn you called it Padfoot."

**That's good. I just have a dog. I can run with that. Wait. Sirius can't stay a dog forever though. So, he's my dog but he's leaving soon because...he has rabies? No. He's not my dog...I borrowed him. **

A million excuses sat on the tip of James tongue but the only thing that came out was, "That's because I did. And I'm sure he'd appreciate _him_ not it."

He held his breath as Sirius (or his dog's) head snapped towards him and Lily jumped back at the sudden movement. He exhaled and Lily looked at him curiously.

"Sorry. You named him after Sirius- Padfoot or Sirius after _this _Padfoot?" she asked.

James shook his head and looked at Sirius pleadingly. Lily watched as the dog lay down on his stomach and turned to look at James. James looked between the dog and Lily before finally the dog gave a slight nod and James' gaze fell back on Lily.

**Here goes...everything. **

_Why's he looking at me like that?_

"Lils, neither. I called him Padfoot because he is Padfoot, and I call Sirius Padfoot because he _is_ him." James gestured at the dog and the dog went and gently pushed Lily back until she was near the door. Then backing up he took a running leap and returned to the ground as-

_What the hell? Sirius?_

Lily stared at the two of them in shock. "What is this?"

"Come on Evans," Sirius said jokingly yet his voice was quiet, like it wasn't a joke at all, "you're smarter than that."

Lily whispered the one answer that would explain it, "Animagus."

"Animagi in plural," James spoke up.

"Wait, are you...?" Lily trailed off and James went to the other side of his room and focused. Then in one fluid transition he was no longer a tall young man with messy dark hair and glasses; he was a stag.

Lily was stunned.

_How long has he been...?_

James morphed back to his regular human state and crossed the room to stand in front of Lily. "You're- you're not upset are you?"

Lily stepped back from him, "Did you give me a reason to be upset?" James needn't ask for an answer from the way her eyes narrowed in on him he knew the answer clearly.

"Look, Lily we did it for a reason," James started.

Lily cut him off, "You do realize this is illegal, don't you? I highly doubt you asked the Ministry about this."

Sirius laughed, "_I _highly doubt they would _let_ three fourteen year old boys ask them about this. Let alone _make_ the transformation."

Lily's eyes widened. _Since they were fourteen? _

She voiced the thought, "You, Sirius and Remus have been transforming since you were _fourteen_?"

James glared at Sirius. **Get. Out. Now.**

Sirius took the hint and left the room.

"Not Remus," James said, "Peter."

"Well at least one of you had enough sense!"

**If only she knew. Remus is the only one who **_**loses **_**all sense during a transformation. And none of it is his choice.**

"Lily you haven't even let me explain!" he stepped back as he realized how much he had raised his voice. Lily was staring coldly at him.

"Explain then," she demanded.

"I-I can't. It's not-"

"Well here's how far of an explanation I have," she interrupted. "My boyfriend is an animagus. Something that must have slipped his mind during every one of our conversations. That, or he didn't trust me enough to tell me. Either way," she sighed, "I can't believe you." Tears began to stream down Lily's face and all James wanted to do was reach over and wipe them away for her. Lily stepped out of the room, "You lied to me."

James heard her running footsteps and a door across the hall shut loudly. A minute later Sirius stepped into his room.

He looked at James, he was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands, and Sirius shook his head at him.

"What the hell are you doing Prongs?"

James looked up at his friend bewildered.

"I never said I was good at the whole sensitivity and compassion thing," Sirius shrugged. "But really, where's Lily?"

"In her room," James grumbled.

"She's upset isn't she?"

"Yes," James answered, annoyed.

"So _what the hell _are doing _here_?" Sirius roughly pushed James shoulder, making him fall limply over to the side and roll off the end of his bed. "Get up," he ordered.

James got up and clenched his hand into a fist, raised it, and was in direct line for Sirius' face.

"Go ahead," Sirius challenged.

"Oh, gladly," James replied but made no move to actually make contact.

Sirius put his hands behind his back, "Oh, I'm not stopping you."

James swung and just as his fist was about to connect with Sirius' jaw he paused and his hand dropped like a dead weight.

"Can't," Sirius smirked. "Don't worry I wouldn't be able to either. I mean ruin my pretty face? It'd be a crime against the whole world. _Especially_ the female population. Although, I guess I wouldn't be able to punch your...decent face either. I mean, you _are_ my best mate."

James gave in to a half smile, "Don't think I've forgotten that this is entirely your fault," he reminded.

"Mate, you would have told her sooner or later; don't kid yourself. It just happened to turn out to be an unfortunate sooner."

James shook his head at Sirius and walked out of the room, heading straight towards Lily's.

James knocked and a hesitant answer came out along with sniffling. "James?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Well then go away."

"Lils-"

"Leave me alone."

"Fine."

**I'll wait. If she doesn't want to see me now I'll wait until she does.**

Lily woke up, her cheeks damp from tears. It was past midnight and she crawled out of bed and pushed open the door to go to the washroom next door.

However she tripped.

She shrieked as she prepared to hit the floor but instead was caught by a pair of...strong, comforting arms.

"Hey Lily," James spoke softly and kissed the top of her head.

She frowned and struggled to get out of his embrace but James just tightened his arms snugly around her waist and pulled her straight onto his lap.

"Let go of me," she told him.

James shook his head and held onto her.

Lily struggled to loosen his arms from around her and twisted in his grip, "You're hurting me."

That got James to let go and Lily sprang up. He hadn't hurt her at all; just wanted him to let go.

James pulled her back down to him, "Lily, please, can you just wait?" he asked in frustration.

"You're going to wake someone up," Lily said.

"Okay." James picked her up and carried her into her room. Sitting her on the bed he sat beside her and turned to face her. "Lily, I didn't mean to lie to you alright? And trust me, I wouldn't have but it wasn't for me it was for someone else."

**How am I supposed to explain this without telling her about Remus?**

"What do you mean?" Lily asked softly.

"I mean that, yes, I'm an animagus and I kept that from you; I'm sorry. But it's because that's only part of the secret and the rest of it isn't mine to tell."

Lily looked at him sceptically. She stared into his hazel eyes, looking for any hint of lying.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?" James tucked a few strands of Lily's hair behind her ears and Lily moved back away from him.

"Fine," she agreed.

"Thank you. Goodnight," James went to kiss her but Lily pushed him away.

"Not until tomorrow," she shook her head and James sighed.

"Really? You're going to deny me my goodnight kiss?"

Lily rolled her eyes and blew him a kiss almost sarcastically.

James smiled at her.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Lily hadn't seen James all morning. In fact the only person she had seen was Mrs. Potter.

It was almost noon and she didn't even know where James and Sirius were. Mrs. Potter had said surely they were _somewhere_ in the house but really, that information didn't help much.

Lily spent the whole morning in the Potter's library reading and just wandering around. At twelve thirty she finally heard them.

"Moony! You're here!" Sirius yelled. She could hear them laughing in the foyer and left the library to go say hello.

"Remus!" she went up and gave him a hug.

**I love that I don't have to be jealous of that anymore. **

"It's so great to see you," Lily smiled at him and Remus weakly smiled back.

_What's wrong?_

**Oh Merlin. Not again Moony. You're being ridiculous.**

Lily stayed while Remus talked about what he had been doing this summer. And then she left the three guys alone to catch up some more. She went back to the library, wrote to her parents again, and went for a walk around the whole house before it was finally dinner time.

_I guess we can put quidditch off then. Darn. _She laughed to herself as she took her seat at the table.

Dinner went by quickly, Remus, Sirius, and James carried the conversation and Mrs. Potter was talking to Remus about how he had been and how his parents were doing. Then when dinner had finished everyone left the table and went into the living room.

Except for Remus. As everyone made their way into the living room Remus grabbed Lily's elbow and she turned around waiting for an explanation.

He looked nervous, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

_Oh no. That's never good. People don't ask to talk to you when they want to ask about your summer or something. This is serious. Oh Merlin please let everything be okay. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no._

Lily swallowed and nodded and Remus led her into the sitting room. Lily took a seat on the couch and tucked her feet under her; Remus sat beside her and angled himself towards her.

"James told me you found out about the...animagus stuff," he started slowly.

_That's what this is about?_ Lily nodded, "Yeah. You don't have an animagus too, do you?"

Remus shook his head and looked down, "I have enough transformations as it is."

"What?"

Remus took a deep breath but didn't look up, "Lily...I'm a werewolf." Before Lily could even _start_ to comprehend this as the shock wore off Remus continued. "That's why James, Sirius, and Peter became animagus. When I was young I was in the forest and I was bitten. There was nothing my parents or the medi-witches could do. They told me I probably couldn't go to school. But then Dumbledore accepted me into Hogwarts. During my monthly transformations I'd tell the guys that my mother was sick, I had to go home. I stayed in the shrieking shack though. Eventually Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail figured out something was going on and I told them. They found out that the transformations were painful and that it would calm me down and make it more bearable if I wasn't alone. It's not like I would remember any of it anyway but they insisted and...they became animagi. Because of me." Remus inhaled shakily, "I completely understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore. Or even look at me. I just want you to know that it isn't James fault. It's mine."

Lily placed a hand on Remus' shoulder and he slowly looked up at her. The expression on his face was a mix of surprise, confusion, and sadness and Lily reached over and gave him a hug.

"Remus, it's _not_ your fault," she shook her head at him. "Not at all. And, it's not James fault either, he was helping a friend, I understand. Remus, this doesn't need someone to blame, alright? You have no control over this kind of stuff. And don't you for a second think about getting rid of me. If you stop talking to me I _will_ come and find you."

Remus chuckled slightly and finally looked her in the eyes, "Lily, what's wrong with you?"

"Meaning...?"

"Any sane person would be running right now."

"Then I think the better question is: what's wrong with them? If that's what you think sane is Mister Lupin you are sadly mistaken. I'd have to be _insane_ to pass up the opportunity to have a friend like you," she smiled at him.

"Thanks." A moment of silence passed as everything sunk in for both of them. "So...do you have any questions then?"

"What did James and Sirius say when you told them?" she asked.

"They said, and I quote, 'When are you showing us the inside of the shack?'."

Lily laughed and got up and Remus followed suit. "Let's go join the others."

**A/N: Let's me start this off by saying I hope for a lot of reviews for this chapter. Siriusly. **

**Also I hope you liked it and thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and especially to those who knew who Jimmy Stewart was.**

**Also thanks to I Speak Donut who 'died or something' but apparently came back to review this story. JK- about the dieing part. But really, thanks.**

**A couple more things and then you can stop reading this and get to the reviewing. Question for today: Name my favourite Elvis song. Now for those of you who did not know Jimmy Stewart this is your chance to redeem yourself. Prove to me you know good music. The King of Rock n' Roll is waiting to see your choice.**

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


	8. Passion

**A/N: Alright, so this isn't as long of a chapter as others. But on the bright side I'm updating now and I start writing the next chapter tomorrow. I'm open to any suggestions for the story so if you have any idea let me know I will at least consider them or try and put them in. **

**Happy reading.**

**~Scarlett**

* * *

**Is she going to talk to me now?**

_Poor Remus. I can't believe he's been keeping this a secret for so long. It's nice to know that James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter will always be there for each other though._

**Why won't she look at me?**

_I hope James isn't upset that __**I**__ got angry with him last night. And the whole time he was telling me it wasn't his secret to tell. _

**Well there's a smile. I guess everything went okay between her and Remus too...and now she's not looking at me again.**

_James doesn't seem angry. But then again we're in front of his mother I don't think Mrs. Potter would allow an angry James._

**Is she upset or not?**

_I guess I'll just try and talk to him when we go upstairs._

**Man up! Just ask her!**

"Lils?" James stopped in front of her room. The door was slightly open but he knocked anyway and Lily came out wearing her pyjamas. James smiled, it was a t-shirt he had given her last year and a pair of black cotton shorts.

"Hey," Lily said, "I was just going to find you."

"Well, look no further," James grinned slightly. "Do you want to take a walk?"

Lily nodded and James took her hand leading her downstairs and through the house to the back door. They stepped outside and James closed the door behind them and walked down the path until he saw the gazebo.

He picked Lily up bridal style and she looked at him. "What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"The grass is wet, you'll soak your socks and get cold," James explained carrying her across the grass before setting her on her feet in the gazebo. There was a swing in the gazebo as well. It looked like a toffee-coloured sofa with throw pillows on it that was surrounded by light see-through netting.

James sat down and pulled Lily to sit with him. Lily pulled her feet under her and James gently began to rock back on forth on his feet making the swing move. Lily relaxed against the pillows and rested her head on James shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "You're a good friend. To Remus, I mean. Well, and Sirius and Peter...and me too."

James slipped his arm around Lily's waist and turned, stretching one leg across the length of the swing and letting Lily lie back on his chest. "It's alright Lils. You had a right to be upset."

"I did," Lily agreed, not rudely or even smugly, just as it was, matter-of-factly. "You...I still can't believe you're an animagus."

"Right...about that...my mum doesn't know," James explained hastily, "about _any_ of it."

Lily laughed softly, "I thought you were a mama's boy."

"I'm not a mama's boy," he protested. "I'm just very family-oriented. And my mother's old enough as it is; I wasn't going to scare her by telling her I had done something illegal."

"Alright," Lily agreed, "I won't say a thing. Just...honestly, is that everything? No more secrets?"

James shook his head, "Not a thing."

"Good," Lily sighed. "You know what I realized?" Before James could answer Lily continued, "All those little times you guys almost slipped up- those times in Hogsmeade, Sirius and Peter's way of getting around without being seen, your 'guys night' once a month, not to mention the nicknames that should have clued me in- but I remember every time I thought it was you four just being your regular abnormal selves," Lily took a hold of James' hand and intertwined her fingers with his. "I can't believe..."

James kissed the top of Lily's head and she smiled. Unconsciously she began caressing his hand with her thumb.

_These are the moments I love. With him. _

**She smells delicious. Like strawberries.**

James pulled Lily even closer.

**Merlin I love the smell of strawberries. **

Lily turned in James' arms and lightly kissed his lips.

"We should go back inside," she told him.

Instead of answering James just leaned in closer to Lily and kissed her again. And again, and again, and again.

Finally Lily pulled away. "James, we should probably go back-" she whispered but was cut off by another soft kiss from James.

James closed his eyes, "Soon."

Lily turned so her back was against him again, sighing.

James absentmindedly began playing with Lily's hair. He stared up at the dark sky and began to count the stars as the warm, summer air surrounded them like a blanket.

"I love you Lily."

He was met with silence and he looked down worriedly only to realize Lily's breathing had become calm and even and her eyes were closed.

"Fine, we'll go inside now." He picked Lily up and carried her back into the house and upstairs to her room. Tucking the covers around her he smiled, "Goodnight Lily," and kissed her lips lightly.

**Deny me my goodnight kiss.**

_Goodnight James._

_

* * *

_

"Good morning, you three. Helen said you wanted me to meet you all out-" _here. _"Oh no. _No_. Uh-huh," she shook her head at the three boys in front of her.

One grinning, one smirking, one smiling. And all three holding brooms.

"You promised Evans," Sirius sang.

James nodded in agreement, "We had a deal. We played your basketball, you play quidditch."

Remus threw Lily a broom which Lily caught- not very gracefully mind you- and Remus shrugged, "Hey, I'm not a fan of quidditch-" Sirius and James shot him a look. "I mean not a fan of _playing_ quidditch, either but it's not so bad."

"But at least you know how to fly!" Lily cried. "I refuse to go any higher than two feet."

Expecting some kind of contradiction from the three of them she was surprised when instead they answered back with, "So you agree to get on the broom then?"

Before Lily could tell them 'no', that wasn't what she meant, they were all giving her instructions to get on the broom.

Lily shook her head, "No. I'm not _getting_ on the broom because I don't want to _fly_ on the broom."

Sirius sighed, "Moving on to plan B then James."

"Alright," James nodded. He mounted his broom and kicked off the ground gently so he only hovered three feet off the ground.

"Quick!" Sirius said and he and Remus shuffled Lily backwards until her back hit James broom. Sirius went around and he and James pulled Lily onto the broom.

"Now just swing your leg over _that_ way," Remus instructed and Lily began to rant in protest.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked. "You can't just throw my on a broom and just expect me to-"

"Oh shut-hush Evans," Sirius said correcting himself.

James smiled, "Thanks mate." Then he shot up into the air and Lily squealed grabbing fistfuls of the back of his shirt.

"James! James you take me down right now!" she ordered.

"You know," James called above the wind rushing around them, "Sirius says I'm whipped."

_Sirius says he's what?_

**This'll show Sirius.**

James continued to fly and took her around his quidditch pitch. Making a sharp turn around the goal posts Lily screamed and James chuckled, "Alright, alright." He slowed down so it felt more like they were gliding through the air, not shooting. Lily righted herself on the broom and then hit the back of James' head with the back of her hand.

"You oaf!" she yelled. "I cannot believe you'd think it a good idea to throw me on the back of your broom and zoom off like-like-I don't even know what! Take me down!"

"Lils, calm dow-"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" she cut in. "I will not calm down, I thought I made it clear that I did _not_ want to fly."

"Fine, don't calm down," James said, "relax. We're only twenty feet up-"

_Only?_

"and you're more concerned about the fact that you're not on the ground than the fact that you have an amazing view. Look around you Lils."

Lily hesitantly glanced down.

_He's right. This is pretty nice._

She could see out towards a forest near James' house and the tops of all the trees in the distance. Looking over the other side she could see the gardens, the gazebo, the pool, and a field on the other side of the house.

Lily nodded, "It is a nice view."

"And you can't deny the fact that you like the feeling of the wind rushing around you," James told her.

Lily disagreed, "That part I'm not too fond of."

"Really?" James asked in disbelief.

"Tell me," Lily wrapped her arms around James' torso, leaving wrinkles where she had grabbed onto his shirt, "why do you like flying so much?"

"I love the rush of it all," James looked over his shoulder at her briefly before turning back to turn the broomstick left, looping back around the pitch. "For me, it feels more like I get to rush _with_ the wind. It's...exhilarating and all together calming."

Lily smiled. "It's your passion," she concluded.

James nodded.

"Okay," Lily took a deep breath, "take me down."

"But Lily you-"

"Take me down," Lily said, "so I get on a broom myself and see how this really feels."

James face split into a grin, "Gladly."

* * *

"Alright Evans!" Sirius whooped as she dived and landed in front of them. It was a little wobbly but she managed to land properly this time.

"I think we're ready to play Lily," James hopped off his own broom and stood beside her. "It's Moony and Padfoot against us."

Sirius smirked, "No bludgers, no snitch, just the quaffle. Get ready to get whipped _and _creamed." He paused, "Sorry, I guess in your case Prongs, you'll only need the creaming."

James laughed dryly, "It's funny you think you're going to win. Come on Lily, we have strategy to discuss."

* * *

**A/N: Last note than I promise I'm outta here...til the next chapter. So thank you for reading and I really hope I can thank you for reviewing later.**

**I think I'm going to pull one of those author moves where I refuse to update until I hit 200 reviews. So let's see if that affects you at all.**

**Well let's see, I made a t-shirt (Okay I wrote on a t-shirt with fabric markers) what did I write on it?**


	9. Quidditch and Letters

**A/N: Okay, so I hit 200-ish. I got nine reviews from one hpfan so I'm still hoping for another two to get to my idea of 200. Well thanks for all of your support! and to hpfan it was really nice of you.**

**Thanks! Happy reading!**

"Okay Lils," James put his hands on Lily's shoulder as if they were having a two-person huddle. "We need a strategy."

"What strategy?" Lily asked. "There're two of us and aren't we all just playing as Chasers?"

"Well technically yes. But we still need a strategy," James said. "Now Remus doesn't regularly play quidditch but he's decent. He can fly that's for sure. And Sirius, well Sirius can play. He may as well tryout for a team now."

_And this is our strategy...how?_

"But," James continued, "Remus' weakest point is his throw. So if you just stick around him we can win this. You just have to intercept the throws."

Lily frowned, "But then I'm taking Remus' chance to play. I mean..."

"Lily, he's on the other team it doesn't matter," James shook her by the shoulders slightly and she looked at him.

"You guys are so competitive. Can't we just play for fun?"

"Fun? Competition _is_ fun," at Lily's questioning look he sighed. "Think about it this way: We want to win."

_Well I knew that._

**How do I explain this in 'Lily terms'?** **...ah.**

"Okay, you know when you wanted to be Head Girl?" James started. Lily nodded. "You had to try and be best to get the badge right?"Again, Lily nodded. "Well okay, think of this as your classes. Every time you get that quaffle from Sirius and Remus it's another good grade. And eventually we get it through the hoop and you're the best in the class. The more classes you excel in the closer to the badge you are."

"Alright," Lily agreed. "So is that it?"

"Yeah. Basically you just need to get in between Sirius and Remus when they pass and steal the quaffle. You can try and score points if you want," James told her, "or you can just pass to me and I'll throw."

"What if I miss? When throwing it to you I mean," Lily inquired.

James grinned, "You won't miss."

"And you're sure because...?" Lily prodded.

"You're playing with me," James winked. "I'll catch it."

"Then let's play."

James bent and kissed Lily firmly on the lips. She gasped and James smirked slightly against her lips.

"Oi!" Sirius yelled from down the pitch. "You're hurting my eyes!"

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair, Lily rolled her eyes.

"Eh Black!" she yelled back to him. "If you'd stop squinting to watch us- you pervert- maybe your eyes wouldn't hurt!"

"That's the spirit!" James patted her on the back and they headed to the middle of the pitch. The four players mounted their brooms and shot into the air.

"How do we settle who has first possession of the quaffle?" Sirius asked.

James held out his hand and Sirius nodded doing the same.

They began to bump fists and slap hands in some intricate handshake before they pushed each other, hard, and dived straight towards the ground. James hopped off his broom before he even touched the ground and pumped a fist in the air. Sirius glared at him and pulled back up to meet Remus twenty feet above the middle of the pitch.

Lily watched with interest as Remus begrudgingly tossed James the quaffle.

"Here," James threw the quaffle to Lily and she caught...almost easily. "You can start the game Lils."

_Okay. Let's pretend THAT'S a good idea._

She tucked the ball under her arm, the same way she saw James a Sirius do during their quidditch games at Hogwarts, and flew towards the goalposts. Immediately Sirius was in front of her, blocking her path and smirking.

"Can you move?" Lily smiled sweetly and Sirius laughed. "No?" she asked innocently. She frowned, "Well alright then." She turned her broom around and sped towards her and James' goals.

**She definitely knows that's where they score. I told her that much for sure. Where the hell is she going?**

"Evans wrong way!" Sirius sang. He didn't even bother going after her. If she scored it was Remus and he earning the points.

Lily turned on her broom and set her eyes on James. He was watching her from the middle of the pitch, behind Sirius and off to the side from Remus.

_Please catch this. Please catch this._

Lily took a deep breath and hurled the ball towards James. It soared over Sirius' head and started its descent just to the left of James. James mouth dropped open at first then, remembering he was playing a game, he reached out and snatched the quaffle from the air and then shot over to the goalposts and, as Remus came flying at him, threw it straight through the middle goal.

**Since when can she throw like that?**

James whooped, swooped down and caught the quaffle, then flew back up to meet the three others in the center.

"Ten points?" Lily tilted her head in question.

James nodded, "Yeah Lils, ten points."

Lily looked at all their faces, shock, confusion, elation. "What?" she asked.

"Gal's got an arm," Sirius commented, impressed.

"What?" Lily repeated.

"That throw," Remus clarified for her.

Lily shook her head, "I'm sorry, I know it was terrible. But really, give me a break, it _is_ my first game."

"No Lils," James said, "we mean that it was an _amazing_ throw, since it's your first game. Smart strategy too."

Lily smiled, "Thanks. But it was kind of off."

"I caught it."

"That you did."

"Can we get on with the game?" Sirius asked impatiently. "And Moony, new tactic! Plan B!"

_They have a Plan B?_

**They didn't have a tactic in the first place. **

"Alright," Remus looked at Sirius sceptically. "Whatever. Pass the quaffle; we start."

* * *

"Hey Lily," James smirked, "do you remember that time we won the quidditch game against...who was it? Sirius and Remus?"

"I believe so," Lily smirked back. "I remember it like it was...well, today."

James laughed as she played along and Sirius scowled.

"Look, we could have won. We were just going easy on you," he insisted.

Lily laughed, "You keep telling yourself that Sirius; as long as it makes you feel better."

"No," Remus said. "He should admit it. He lost, and Lily, you can play quidditch."

"No," Lily contradicted, "James is just really good at catching."

"Moony we _didn't_ lose," Sirius told him firmly.

"Right," Remus agreed sarcastically, "we just didn't win."

James chuckled and took Lily's hand leading them back into the house. "Okay, so you played quidditch-and have I mentioned you're amazing at it? - now what would you like to do?"

_I didn't HATE quidditch. Really, I mean, it's his favourite thing to do._

"Um, well, right now I want to take a shower, and then maybe we can figure something out," Lily said.

James nodded, "Okay."

Lily went upstairs and into the washroom. Sirius hadn't been kidding when he said Mrs. Potter and put a ton of shampoo and scented soaps in there. Lily looked at the glass shelf with all of the bottles lined up; since she had been there she hadn't had a chance to actually have a bath, just quick showers.

_Well now is as good a time as any. And I AM a little sore from quidditch..._

The tub was huge. The bathroom itself was the size of a regular bedroom and the tub took up a third of the space. Lily went over to it and began to run the water, turning the dial next to the handle to '_Strawberry_' and the water began to let off sweet smelling steam and filling with foamy bubbles.

Lily got out of her dirty clothes and slipped into the warm bath. The water was hot and relaxing. Lily let the peace of it all wash over her as she sank deeper into the water.

* * *

"Where were you?"

"Is that really any of your business, _honey_?"

"_Lily_?" James looked at her expectantly.

She smiled, "I was just taking a bath."

"How long does a bath _take_?" James asked.

Lily laughed and shook her head at him.

**Why do we even **_**bother**_** trying to understand girls?**

"So what do you want to do?" James and she walked into the sitting room where Remus and Sirius were; Mrs. Potter was visiting friends and had said she would floo back in a couple hours.

"How about..." Lily looked at the time; it was past lunch but still early for dinner. If they ate now they would probably just snack later. "lunner first?"

"Lunner?" James chuckled.

"We missed lunch but it's too early to call it dinner."

**Oh I get it.**

James rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "Well, actually, Sirius and Remus kind of already ate while you were having your bath. He was really hungry so I told them to just go ahead."

"Oh," Lily nodded. "I'll just eat by myself then, it's fine."

"Am I not good company?" James put on a look of insult.

"No, not at all. But you've already eaten. You don't have to stick around me," Lily told him.

"What do you mean? I want to eat lunner."

"But didn't you eat with Sirius and Remus?" Lily asked.

James gave her an odd look, "No, I was waiting for you. Now can we please go eat?"

"That was sweet of you," Lily grinned. "Yes, let's go eat."

"Wannnndaaaa!"

Minutes later they had two plates of penne pasta and a small basket of bread rolls in front of them along with a salad.

* * *

_Dearest Lily,_

_How have you been? Your father and I are happy you're having a good time. We haven't seen Tuny a lot since you left. She hasn't gotten a chance to write back to you yet. _

_Your father has been busying himself by reading these past few days. In fact that's all he really has done lately. Well, except for work that is. _

_Do you need us to send anything over? I realize you did pack last-minute so I was wondering if you happened to forget anything._

_Lily, I'm sorry to ask this of you, but your father has asked that give the enclosed note to James. He asked that you don't unseal it and that James does. He's being ridiculous, we both know, but please humour him._

_With love,_

_Your mum_

Lily sighed but tucked the still-sealed note away and pulled out her own quill, ink and parchment to write her reply.

_Dear Mum,_

_Alright you can assure Dad I will be giving the note to James and he will be the first to read it. And yes, he is being ridiculous._

_I don't need anything from home. I think I packed everything I'll need. Or, well, actually can you send a couple of my swimsuits over? We might go swimming James has a pool._

_It's good to hear Dad's reading. Is it the old fairytales again? Does he miss me that much? _

_Don't worry, I never really expected Petunia to write to me. _

_So do you know what the note says? Will you tell me?_

_Tell Dad I love him (and you too),_

_Lily_

Lily chuckled as she sent the letter off. She looked at the note from her dad, tempted.

_No_. She told herself. _You go and give that note to James. No reading it. Now. Go._

Reluctantly Lily got up from the desk and went across the hall.

"James, my dad sent a note for you," Lily said. She handed him the note and he took it, hiding his nervous smile.

"Thanks. Are you going to bed now?"

"Aren't you going to open it now?" Lily questioned.

James smiled at her, "Curiosity killed the cat Lily," he warned.

"Please?"

"No Lils."

"Fine. I'm going to bed," Lily told him with a sad tone to her voice.

"Goodnight." James touched the side of her face and pulled her forward, giving her a sweet goodnight kiss before pulling away.

"Goodnight," she sighed.

**Where's Sirius and Remus. I'm not reading this alone.**

**

* * *

**

James opened the note Lily had given him from her father. He frowned as he read the first part but slowly a wide smile spread across his face.

Sirius and Remus sat beside him watching his expression carefully. "Is that a yes?" Remus asked cautiously.

James almost jumped off the couch.

Sirius smirked, "Definitely a yes."

"Read it for yourself," James smirked.

Sirius read over the note and looked up at James, "You wanted me to read this?"

"Keep reading," James ordered.

Sirius skimmed over the middle of the letter until he reached the end. "Alright Prongs!"

* * *

**A/N: Question: who can guess what's going on?**

**Please review. Tell me what you're thinking.**

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


	10. Moony Padfoot and Prongs AKA Brothers

**A/N: I am so sorry about the stupid chapter mix up from last time. Siriusly that was stupid. Anyway forgive me. Read this chapter. And love don't hate. Review! Oh and I hit my version of 200 thank you!**

"Why don't you just stay until Friday?" James asked.

Remus was about to make something up when he remembered-Lily already knew. "Full moon's in a less than a week. I don't want to be...weak and sick around you guys. It's depressing."

Lily shook her head, "No, come on Remy," she coaxed. "Stay." She smiled at him and James laughed as Remus seemed to consider.

**I'd cave too. Although how the hell does she expect **_**me**_** to ever say no when she and her strawberry-ness are that close? I mean really. Remus better keep his distance though...**

"I don't want to impose," Remus said.

James chuckled, "Moony it isn't exactly imposing when you're given an invitation."

"Yeah," Lily agreed, "you're being _invited_."

"And if you don't say yes you're going to be held _hostage_," Sirius chimed swallowing his bite of casserole. "Hey Prongs?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Mum?"

James chuckled glancing over at the vacant chair his mum usually occupied, "She's staying at Aunt Clarissa's. She told you that three hours go when she left."

"Aunt Clarissa's? Why in the world would anyone _willingly_ go see that woman?" Sirius took a long sip of his butterbeer before placing the mug back down on the table.

"Because they're cousins or something. And Aunt Clarissa isn't that bad," James defended.

Sirius pointed his fork at James in a sharp motion and ended up flinging bits of casserole at him. "Oi!" James wiped his face in his napkin, "watch it!"

"You," Sirius continued without acknowledging the food on James' face, "are the same one who complained for weeks before your eighteenth birthday because she told you she was preparing a ball for you."

"A ball?" Lily looked between the boys in confusion.

"Claimed it was tradition," James grumbled. "She just wanted an excuse to get people together. She's still looking for a husband you know."

"Ah," Lily nodded. "Now, back to the topic at hand- Remus you are staying for the next week? At least?"

"Lily I know you haven't known long but...you do know these transformations aren't safe?" Remus sighed and Lily did too.

"Remus I don't care," Lily stopped and corrected herself. "_We_ don't care."

"What about your Mum?" Remus turned to James and Sirius and they shrugged.

"She doesn't have to know, there's a forest out in the back, and it goes for at least a few pitches. That way there isn't a house until a few roads down. Nobody will even hear a thing. And if Mum asks any questions Lily can take care of it, right?"

_Take care of-? Right she doesn't know. And I can't go with them..._

**She's not thinking of coming with us is she? She can't come.**

"Of course I'll take of it," Lily assured. "Don't worry about."

"Well..."

"Go home and pack your bags you frump," Sirius ordered.

Remus raised an eyebrow.

_Did he just call him a frump?_

**What the hell is a frump?**

"What did you just call me?" Remus questioned slowly.

Sirius shrugged, "I don't know. Go pack your bags."

"Are you kicking me out?"

"Yep. Get out. Come back later."

Remus shoved a last forkful of casserole into his mouth before going to the floo.

"Thanks Prongs," he smiled before throwing the powder down and being consumed by the green flames.

James rubbed his hands together, "Alright I'll get Wanda to open the drawers and widen the closet in the guest room. Lily would you mind going into the library and finding something that will tell us the approximate time before Remus starts his transformation."

"What?" Lily asked confused.

"He'll start looking sick, weak and tired a few days before the full moon," James explained. "We just need to figure out when that is exactly. I should know this stuff but it's been awhile and at Hogwarts we never had to worry, teachers pulled him out of class before any signs began to appear. My mum won't buy a word of it unless everything seems legitimate."

"Okay," Lily nodded wanting to do whatever she could to help. She went to the library and began to scan through the shelves.

"Three to four days," Sirius said as soon as she was gone. "You don't need that stuff."

"Yeah I do," at Sirius' pointed look he shrugged. "She still seems...uncomfortable about the whole animagus thing. I don't want the idea of _her_ becoming an animagus getting stuck in her head."

"Why not?" Sirius looked excited. "That'd be so cool."

"Sirius!" James hit him on the side of his head. "That's dangerous. No. Lily's not coming with us and she's not becoming an animagus. She could get hurt."

_Where are the books on werewolves?_

**I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew she got hurt because of me. She's...**

"Calm down. I know how much she means to you," Sirius chuckled and held up his hands in defence.

"We should check out the forest before Moony gets back."

* * *

"Hey James," Lily stepped into the living room and smiled at him. Remus and Sirius had gone out flying and James told them he was staying in with Lily.

"Hey Lils." He patted the spot beside him on the couch putting his quidditch history book off to the side and pulling Lily down beside him so she was fit right into his side. "What's up?"

Lily shrugged, "Earlier, when I was going through books in the library, I read something about patronuses how sometimes they're connected to the person's feelings and emotions. They can be connected to another person too."

James nodded, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Is your patronus the same as your animagus?"

Again he nodded.

"Tell me what you think this is." She pulled out her wand.

_Let's see...our first kiss? The gazebo? Our...second kiss?_

"Expecto Patronum," she said it with force and the silver light shot out of her wand. Four slender legs formed and slowly the light took shape.

"Is that a..." **Doe?**

Lily smiled and lowered her wand. The silver light turned into mist and faded and Lily looked at James.

"A doe."

"And you're Prongs. A stag."

Lily sat back down beside him and he turned, putting one hand on the back of the couch behind her head leaning in to press his lips against hers.

"You feel like swimming?"

"What?" Lily grinned up at him and he looked innocent.

"It's only...nine o'clock, it just got dark. Let's go swimming. All four of us."

* * *

Lily slipped her spaghetti strapped terry-cloth cover-up over her ivory coloured swimsuit. She padded across the hall holding the ties at the base of her neck and stopped in front of James' door.

The three boys were sitting in the hallway against the wall waiting for her. "Are you ready now?" Sirius asked impatiently.

Lily nodded, "James, can you just tie these in a knot?" She turned and held the straps out for him to take and he swallowed before getting up.

"Yeah sure," he took the ties from her hand and she held her hair up for him. He tied them loosely once then pulled them tighter as he knotted them.

"Thanks," Lily took his hand. "Ready to go swimming?"

James looked her up and down appreciatively, "Yeah. Let's go."

When they reached the pool in the back Lily dipped her foot in the pool.

_It's heated?_

Remus, James, and Sirius all started changing, pulling off their t-shirts and kicking off their sandals.

Lily stared at a shirtless James.

_Merlin I love quidditch. And abs. I definitely love abs._

Lily let her gaze linger for a moment on James torso and his toned muscles.

James smirked at her, "Something wrong Lils? Or are you just checking me out?"

Lily blushed and Sirius broke the silence by cannon-balling into the pool. Lily pulled her cover-up off exposing a small portion of her bar stomach that her halter top didn't cover and her smooth pale legs. She dived somewhat gracefully into the pool. A second later she resurfaced and pushed the wet strands of hair out of her face.

"James do I have something in my eye?" she swam to the edge of the pool and he bent down, Lily grabbed his forearm and pulled him into the deep end with a splash.

James came up and raised his eyebrows, "That's how you want to play? Fine."

His hands found her waist and picked her up out of the water before tossing her up and dropping her, making sure he caught her before she could actually hit the bottom.

Remus slipped into the pool a second later and Sirius threw something at his head. Remus ducked and picked up the offending object. "You threw a _shoe_ at me?"

"It's your shoe," Sirius replied simply.

Remus reached over the edge of the pool and grabbed both of Sirius' flip-flops. There was a smack as the first flip flop hit the surface of the water and then a sort of battle cry as the other hit Sirius' head.

Then Sirius had jumped on to Remus' back and hand his hands on the top of his head trying to dunk him. "Go! Go under!"

"Padfoot geroff me!"

James and Lily laughed before James went over and tried to pry Sirius off Remus getting into the mock scuffle himself.

_These are the boys-ahem-men I know._

**_A/N: Thanks for reading. I know it's short. But really, I'm tired. And in case you're wondering I've decided I really hate Wormtail. And I don't want him here. He'll tie in eventually maybe. Who knows? Please review and let me knwo what you think._**

**_Question about the story: Aunt Clarissa did what else to James and/or Sirius?_**

**_Randomness: I wrote on what today?_**

**_Anyways,_**

**_Scarlett_**


	11. The Return of Prewett

**A/N: Thank you all So Much for all the reviews! Really they mean a lot. Very inspirational. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but I've actually been really busy lately. Way too much work to be done in fact I didn't even have time for this but when he came between working another hour on stuff I really can't stand or writing and making my favourite reviewers happy? Can you uess what I chose?**

**On with the story ==))**

The next few days passed without event. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus had all lounged around the house talking or stayed outside playing quidditch or swimming.

Lily woke up on Friday morning extremely tired and with a slight headache. She had stayed up all night with the men of the house, playing card games. She had brought a deck of muggle cards with her just in case she could convince them to play, but it turned out they didn't need much convincing.

They had stayed up playing Bullshit, Poker, and Blackjack.

Lily chuckled as she thought back to her explanation of poker. After having explained all the basic rules and going over the order of cards she had accidently let slip the different versions of the game-including _Strip_ Poker.

"_Wait what's that one Evans?" Sirius had asked._

"_Texas Holdem?" Lily answered quickly. Sirius shook his head._

"_No, the one __before__ that," he prodded._

_Lily spoke meekly, "Uh...five-card draw?"_

_Sirius shook his head again and Remus smirked. James however just has a look of curiosity on his face. "__No__. No, the one __after__ that."_

"_Countdown?"_

"_The third one Evans," Sirius sang._

_Lily had run out of pokers and couldn't for the life of her rack her brain to come up with another one. "Strip Poker?"_

"_Yes," Sirius grinned. "Now how do we play that one?"_

_James finally caught on and pulled Lily to his side, away from Sirius. "Easy, Pads, we __**don't**__."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because Lily's mine. All mine."_

"_Aw fine."_

"_So, are we betting or daring the losers?"_

Hours after they hadn't even played; only decided that they would be taking shots of firewhiskey for every loss of a game. Then hours after _that_ they had finally retired to bed. Lily feeling a little more than tipsy. Though all three of the other players had each drank more than twice what she had, they had all been able to hold their liquor, quite used to it by now. Lily on the other hand, had never had more than half a glass of wine in one sitting on special occasions.

Lily got up and went over to banister. Hearing nothing from downstairs she figured the three...young men were still sleeping after the prior night's activities. She went to James room and gently knocked on the door. She was answered with a muffled groan of some sort and she opened the door and stepped inside.

She looked at the sleeping form of James and smiled. He was usually up before her but this morning he was still lying peacefully in bed. Like nothing could possibly disturb him. She went over and sat on the side of his bed. She pushed some of the hair out of his face and then leaned down, briefly brushing her lips over his.

James opened his eyes to look into Lily's and he grinned. "If everyone was woken up like that, the world would be a _much_ better place," he commented.

Lily smiled.

"But they'd have to find someone else for the job," he pulled Lily by the side of her t-shirt and then tucked her into his arms and against his chest, kissing the side of her neck. "You can wake me up."

Lily went back to his comment the night before.

_Because Lily's mine. All mine._

Normally the whole 'people as possessions' thing would bother her. But for some reason she liked it. It was comforting. She knew James didn't mean it that way when he said it. In no way would he ever consider Lily to be his possession, something he owned. That would belittle her. All he had meant was that Sirius wasn't going to see Lily in her underwear anytime soon. And that he and Lily were together...nobody else.

**And there's that strawberry-ness**.

As much as Lily enjoyed snuggling against James and his warmth she decided they really had to get up. That and her headache was increasing.

"James?" she dragged out his name, twisting around to shake his shoulder slightly. "James?"

Becoming uncomfortable she sighed and turned back around so her back was against his front. "James we need to get up," she said softly.

James murmured something into her hair and then leaned over and began to kiss her neck. As he reached a sensitive spot beneath her ear she turned back and kissed his lips. As soon as his arms moved from around her waist so his hands could reach her hair and back Lily slipped out of his embrace and stood from the bed.

"Hey," James frowned at her and she smiled at him. She rarely saw him without his glasses and his hazel eyes looked even brighter without them.

She knelt beside his bed and he propped himself on one elbow so they were at eye level of each other. "James, you need to get up."

"Fine."

"And while you're at it you wouldn't happen to have anything for a headache would you?"

"Headache? It wouldn't be from a certain game of drinking last night would it?"

"Shut up," she pushed his shoulder and he leaned back with her hand before going back to his semi-upright position.

Lily pulled his arm out from under him and he collapsed tumbling out of bed. He got to his feet just as Lily was heading towards the door.

She turned, "Oh good. You're up."

* * *

A potion for a headache, breakfast, and two more wake up calls (sans the embraces) later, everyone in the house was up and moving.

"So, I have to go to Diagon Alley today," James started.

Lily tilted in question, "What for?"

"Um...I'm picking up some things for my mum," he supplied.

**Straight face James, you've lied to her before.**

Lily nodded, "Mind if I join you?"

**Remus, Sirius, I told you this wouldn't be easy. Help me out here!**

Remus caught sight of James pleading looks and turned to Lily, "Have you written to Alice recently? I was wondering how she's been doing."

_Alice! Oh Merlin I had promised I'd write back..._

"No... Hey, well maybe I can ask her to meet me in Diagon Alley."

**Nice attempt Moony.**

"I'll go write her now," Lily decided and then went up to her room.

"Great," James sighed. "Now what?"

Sirius shrugged, "Girls talk a lot. Prewett distracts her. You leave. Simple."

* * *

_Dear Alice,_

_I'm terrible. I know it. I'm so sorry I didn't write you sooner. Not that I forgot...I was just...distracted. Actually I'm sending this from James' house. Why? Because my boyfriend was so kind he saved me from the clutches of Petunia and invited me to stay here for two weeks. One of which is almost up._

_Anyhow, I feel awful for not writing and I was wondering if you wanted to meet up and have ice cream or something in Diagon Alley today. Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour?_

_I'll make this short and hopefully you can write me back within the hour._

_Sincerely,_

_Lily_

Oh Lils,

Honestly it's not like you forgot my birthday. And if you were with James I can understand why you were busy. You're lucky. I haven't seen Frank in a week. You get to see James everyday now.

You can tell me all about Petunia later. I will meet you in Fortescue's.

I'm leaving at half past eleven. I'll see you there.

See you soon,

Alice

* * *

"Alright, so I'll meet you back in here in an hour?" James asked.

Lily was about to go inside the ice cream parlour when she stopped. "You don't want to join us?"

**She won't hate me for this right?**

"No, I'll let you two catch up. Tell Alice 'hello' for me though," he kissed her cheek. "Meet you back here in an hour."

Lily smiled, "Okay."

She stepped inside the shop and looked around at the faces of the happy wizards and witches around her.

"Lily!"

She spun around to the short brunette waving at her from the far corner of the shop.

"Alice," she squealed as Alice got up and ran to hug her, and then they both sat down at the table.

"I'm so glad we got to meet up!" Alice exclaimed. She looked at the counter behind Lily.

"You want to order first and then we can talk?" Lily offered.

Alice nodded eagerly, "I was waiting for you before ordering but you know it was so tempting."

They went over to the counter and each ordered a small sundae. Lily's being chocolate and Alice's a mix of both chocolate and vanilla ice cream.

They sat down and immediately began firing questions at each other about what they had been up to.

Lily told her about everything from her first week at home to James and Sirius meeting her parents and ending with the previous night.

Alice laughed, "Lily Evans? Tipsy? Never!"

Lily blushed, "We were playing cards. Anyway how's everything going with _you_?"

"Great actually. Frank and I have been visiting each other as much as we can and everything's been going well." Alice went on to tell a story about Frank's parents and how funny they were. Lily listened and laughed along with her and pretty soon over half an hour had flown by.

"Lily do you remember all those times in fourth, fifth, and sixth year when James would ask you out and-"

"And I would say no? Alice, are these really the kinds of things we should be reminiscing about?" Lily questioned in an attempt to change the subject subtly.

Alice wouldn't let it go though. "I remember the time he tried during the Christmas Feast- the year he stayed back at Hogwarts just because he knew you would be there- and you poured pumpkin juice down the front of his robes. _Right_ before he was going to give you his present-"

"I'd hardly call a toad charmed red with a note attached saying it reminded him of my _hair_ a present," Lily chuckled. At the time she had been furious, now the memory of a fourteen year old James trying to gain her attention was kind of cute. Even though she'd still say he was going about all the wrong ways.

"And then there was the same year when he tried to ask you out through _every_ portrait in Hogwarts," Alice continued.

Lily glared at her friend, "That was not funny! Do you know how hard it is to walk down the corridors and remember what class you're actually going to when every three feet you have a picture asking if you'll go out with the very suitable, handsome, and overall charming James Potter?" she quoted the line a few of the portraits had been fed.

_I miss walking down the corridors at Hogwarts and being able to see the moving pictures and portraits. Trying to get to class on time, talking through dinner with friends, passing notes through History of Magic-only on rare occasion of course._

Alice smiled, "And then there was the time in fifth year right _before_ the Christmas hols when James tried that charmed mistletoe stunt..."

"Now that was just ridiculous," Lily told her. "I mean really, did he actually expect me to kiss him?"

Alice smirked as her gaze switched from Lily to the figure behind her.

"Not expect," James corrected, "_hoped._ And I'll have you know that tactic was all Sirius."

Lily turned and smiled up at James. "Well it's alright, now you can have as many kisses as you'd like."

"Thank you," he bent and kissed her chastely before grinning at Alice.

"Hey Prewett, how's life?"

"Life's good, Potter," Alice stood. "Well I should get going. People to see, things to do."

"Alright then," James nodded. "We'll see you again soon? You should stop by sometime for dinner, it'll be everyone together again."

"Except for Peter," Lily added.

"Well maybe he can come too," James shrugged.

Alice looked at them, "Everyone's over there? Remus, Sirius, James, _and_ you?"

Lily nodded.

"Man, I miss everything," Alice complained. She pointed at Lily, "You better write me," she turned to James. "And you, watch over her. And I actually expect a dinner invitation."

"Will do Prewett," James agreed.

Alice smiled and gave Lily a hug and James a sort of pat on the shoulder before they went outside the shop and apparated away.

**A/N: One question this time: What colour is the bag i most frequently use?**

**Alright so I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. I'd appreciate it if you all reviewed. And I don't mind suggests on what you'd like to see happen in the story.**

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


	12. Mr Potter You're Just Like Mr Potter

_**A/N: You are all AH-mazing people. 300 reviews! YAY! I never even thought I'd get 100 when I first started writing fanfiction. Triple that! Like I'm sure I've mentioned, you are all awesome.**

* * *

_

_Lily,_

_Don't get excited, this isn't by choice. Mum and Dad made me write to you. And then I'm going to have to send this off with a bloody bird. _

_How are you? Vernon was promoted and is now working in an even bigger part of the company. Everyone here is really proud of him._

_Has John started working yet? What kind of freak jobs do they have where you are anyway?_

_By the way, I was talking to Carmen and Lisa the other day. They said nearly a week ago they could have sworn they ran into you. They described the two boys you were at our house the other day. One of them being your boyfriend. Lisa said you were being quite rude. Apparently they were trying to have a conversation and you came in and started acting territorial. Goodness Lily, he's your boyfriend, not the last drop of water on Earth. And why did you have to be so rude? Carmen and Lisa kept asking questions. How do you think that makes me look? To have a sister like that?_

_All you ever think about is yourself._

_Petunia_

Lily read over the letter again with scowl.

_What the hell does Carmen or Lisa know? Or even Petunia for that matter._

She scribbled a quick reply saying how she loved her sister too and that she missed her, then she sent it off. She went downstairs and into the sitting room to find Remus, Sirius, James, and Mrs. Potter.

"Hello," she greeted. "Mrs.- I mean Helen, you're back."

Mrs. Potter stood and gave Lily a tight hug. The three males in the room just watched with smiling faces and Lily smiled back confused.

James shrugged, "She's a hugger."

Lily nodded and hugged Mrs. Potter back. Though Lily was quite petite Helen was even smaller than she was, making James seem like a giant beside his mum. Helen let go of Lily and smiled sweetly up at her.

"So Lily, my boys didn't give you any trouble while I was gone?" she asked.

Lily shook her head, "Not at all."

**As long as you pretend those card games never happened.**

_I don't think I should mention the firewhiskey though._

"Well," Mrs. Potter clapped her hands together, "I have good news."

Simultaneously Sirius and James both clapped their hands together as she had done, "Well. What is it?"

Helen glared at them both for a minute, choosing not to reprimand them for the mocking she continued, "I got a letter your father this morning, and we're going out for dinner tonight."

"Wait, you mean all of us?" James clarified. His mother nodded. "Tonight?" Again she nodded, a wide smile on her face.

James jumped up and wrapped his arms around Mrs. Potter. Rocking from foot to foot, swaying them. Then he and Sirius shared a quick hug/chest bump and Lily couldn't help but grin at his excitement.

_This really means a lot to him_.

James turned to Lily and hugged her too, Sirius, seeing Remus alone went over a crushed him in a hug.

"Lily," James kissed the top of her head, "my dad's going to get to meet you!"

_Aww._

**He can tell me what he thinks of Lily. He's going to love her. I know it.**

Lily's heart melted a little watching James so happy. It was like watching a six year old stare at presents on Christmas morning. Something you couldn't trade, it was priceless.

Even though his father would only be there for one night, James was ecstatic. He hadn't seen his dad in months.

"This great," he said. "So where are we going for dinner?"

Helen smiled at the boys' elation. "I'm not sure. Some place that just opened on Diagon Alley."

Sirius grinned, "Dad's going be shocked when Prongs tells him-"

From over Lily's shoulder James glared at him.

**Out of all the secrets I've told you...Merlin Pads. Shut the bloody hell up!**

Lily however, hadn't noticed the slip and Mrs. Potter began to tell her the story of when James first came home from Hogwarts.

James sighed.

"And all he could talk about was this gorgeous girl from Hogwarts he had met. Miss Lily Evans. I swear," she chuckled. "And how she refused to talk to him but eventually she'd come around. He was lovestruck. To think years later he brings her home! It's wonderful!"

**Oh mother. Why?**

_She doesn't hold that against me does she? I was thirteen years old and he was...well him then. I like to think I helped him. If I hadn't kept him waiting for a yes he wouldn't have changed...possibly. _

_

* * *

_

"Were meeting a Daniel Potter?"

The maitre d' nodded at Mrs. Potter and checked something off in a book, "Right this way Madame."

Sirius leaned towards James, "What a fake accent."

James snorted, "No kidding."

Remus shook his head at the two of them and followed Helen and the maitre d' through the restaurant.

Lily looked around. The place was beautiful. It had a high ceiling that had a painting of a moving sunset that seemed to be constantly setting, and themed coloured decor to match with hints of cream.

They got to the table and immediately the man sitting there jumped up to give his wife a hug.

_He looks a lot like James._

Mr. Potter had the same dark hair James did except it as slightly neater and was graying at the sides. He had hazel eyes like James as well, though he didn't wear glasses. Lily could see where James got his height from as well, Mr. Potter stood about a foot higher than Mrs. Potter.

When James dad had finally let go of Helen he moved on to shake hands with Remus and Sirius, then clapped James on the back.

James smiled and they all sat down. Lily sat between James and Remus, Remus being on the end, and across from James was his father and next to him his wife, then Sirius sat across from Remus.

"So have you been?" James asked.

His dad sighed tiredly, "I've been alright. You've been filling the position?"

_What?_

"Of course," James answered.

Lily looked at him in question. "Man of the house," he explained.

Lily nodded. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Potter."

**Oh shit. I was supposed to introduce them.**

Lily extended her hand awkwardly across the table which Mr. Potter shook.

_That was stupid. Why'd you reach across the table? _

"So you're the Lily we've heard so much about?"

**No Dad. I just brought home THIS redheaded girl because the other one STILL doesn't like me.**

"Well aren't you pretty?" Mr. Potter complimented.

Lily blushed. James wrapped an arm around his waist. She looked down at the patterns on her dress. She wore a green dress that had off the shoulder straps and a v-neck. When you looked closely you could see the pattern of slightly darker green flowers crawling up from the skirt of the dress.

**Yes she is.**

Helen and Mr. Potter fell into conversation and Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius began talking amongst themselves.

"Man, it's good to see your dad again," Remus said. "How long is he going to be here?"

"Just today," James replied.

"I hope he doesn't catch the fact that I'll be staying with you during the full moon," Remus looked slightly worried.

"He won't," Sirius assured. "And even if he does, he won't send you away Moony, you know that."

_James' dad knows about Remus' transformations?_

Lily quietly voiced the question and James nodded.

"I thought you said your parents didn't know."

"No, I said my _mom_ doesn't know," James corrected. "I told Dad. He just doesn't know _we_," he gestured between him and Sirius, "have transformations of our own."

"Dad was cool with it though," Sirius shrugged, "just as long as we were safe."

"James' dad is pretty awesome," Remus grinned. "Do you remember when he first sent James the invisibility cloak in first year?"

The three of them all got a mischievous glint in their eyes thinking back on it.

"So that's where you get it from? Your scheme streak?" Lily laughed.

**Huh. I like the sound of that. Scheme streak.**

James smirked, "It's only the people you haven't met my dad who wonder."

After the meal was done they all apparated home to have coffee, tea, and dessert.

When they finished eating the éclairs and reminiscing Mr. Potter stood up.

"Present time?" Sirius guessed.

James' dad gave Sirius a pointed look, "That's fun-sucking." Then he _accio_'d a black bag with a few boxes in it into the room and began sifting through the contents.

He pulled out a gold box and handed it to Mrs. Potter, "For my wife," he said.

Helen unwrapped the box to find a beautiful pair of sapphire earrings and a matching necklace. Mrs. Potter kissed her husband's cheek and thanked him.

Sirius made a face.

Mr. Potter pulled out a larger, flatter box and tossed it to Sirius. Sirius ripped open the box and found a striped red and gray sweater.

He looked at Mr. Potter in disappointment, "A sweater?"

"Not just any sweater. It's charmed," Mr. Potter motioned for Sirius to hand it to him. Once Sirius had given it to him, Mr. Potter pulled the sweater over Sirius' head and Sirius yelled.

"Oi! I could have done that myself!"

"You'd have probably gotten lost."

Sirius stared down at the sweater in shock. "It just insulted me!"

"I told you it was charmed," Mr. Potter smirked.

_And that's where James gets it from._

"Charmed _and_ charming. I'm a package deal," the sweater laughed. Sirius took it off and it shut up.

James' dad moved on to Remus, he pulled out a scroll and handed it to him along with a quill and ink.

"What is this Mr. Potter?" Remus poked it, as if it could blow up.

"_Daniel_," he corrected. "And Remus it won't hurt you. Just write anything. Any question that has a certain answer and it will give it to you."

Remus scribbled something down to try it out. By the smile on his face when he was finished they knew it worked.

James' dad then went on to give him a bottle. "Hypnotiserum," his dad explained. "As the name implies."

James looked sceptical, "Like an imperius curse in a bottle?"

"No...not quite. You control the person who drinks it...but only to a certain point," Mrs. Potter seemed to sigh in relief at this. "If it goes against a person's morals it won't work."

James tapped the deep blue bottle, "This could come in handy."

Mr. Potter laughed, "Just not on your mother alright? And finally...Miss Lily Evans."

"What?" Lily asked.

"Mood ring," Daniel handed her a colourful box and inside there was a ring. It was silver with a transparent stone on it. But the minute Lily touched it, it went pink.

Mr. Potter went on to explain what each colour meant. Unlike the muggle mood rings it didn't change by crystals that were sensitive to temperature however, it actually went by a person's mood.

Whenever it made contact with a person it changed to display how they felt at the moment.

"Try it," Mr. Potter insisted. "Touch Sirius, I bet he's still peeved about his sweater insulting him."

Lily hesitantly reached over and put her finger on Sirius' shoulder so the band of the ring touched him. The stone went from the happy and content pink to a deep blue-green colour.

"Aw Pads," James comforted sarcastically, "I'm sure the sweater didn't mean it."

"Yeah," Remus chimed. "It's just jealous."

Sirius glared at all of them and then shoved Remus' arm through the neck hole in the sweater.

"Listen, I'll teach ya something," the sweater snapped. "The big hole is for ya _big head_ and you're wimpy arms go through the long ones! Jeez learn to wear a sweater! Ya can't have ya ugly ruining ma beautiful!"

Mr. Potter chuckled, "Ah, it's nice to stop home."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you are all enjoying the story. Please review. They mean a lot to me. Sorry for the mistakes that are sure to be found in this chapter. I didn't get a chance to edit it very well but at least I posted right?**

**To all you odd ducks out there let's see...you can guess what I asked for for the Holidays this year. **

**Or you can guess my age because I'm always curious as to what you all think.**

**Or you can tell me what you think of the story.**

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


	13. Aw Shut Up Sirius!

"James?" there was a soft knock at the door and James rolled over to face the wall. "James?" Lily knocked again and then opened the door. She slowly walked over to his bed and tapped his shoulder.

Another roar of thunder came from outside and she jumped, in the process hitting James' shoulder much harder than she intended to. James bolted up and looked around, nearly knocking Lily off the bed.

"Lils?" he rubbed at his eyes then reached over and grabbed his glasses off his nightstand. He looked at her, "It's not morning yet, what are you doing here?"

"I-I can't sleep," Lily admitted quietly.

James lightly touched the side of her face and tucked a few stray pieces of hair behind her ear. "And why is that?"

Again the thunder sounded and a couple flashes of light were seen through the window. "Because of the storm."

James nodded, "Well listen, I'd let you sleep in here but...I don't want my mum to come in and think of it as inappropriate," he explained.

Lily sighed, "Right. Sorry." She was backing up to the door when James grabbed two pillows off his bed, the comforter, his wand and then followed her out into the corridor.

Lily didn't say anything, just followed James as he led her down the staircase. Finally she turned to him, "What exactly are you doing?"

James put his finger to his lips in a '_sshhh'_ sign and then went into the living room. There was one slightly wider sofa and James dropped the two pillows near one arm of it and then lay the comforter over it. He got comfortable on the inside on top of the comforter and then lifted the side he wasn't on for Lily to get in. She smiled and slipped under the blanket moving in to James' side and laying her head on his chest, his arm around her.

"Better?" James asked.

"Much," Lily replied. James closed his eyes and enjoyed the sound of the heavy rain hitting the window and the brief flashes of light every once in awhile. Lily looked up at James and just stared at him for a moment.

James, as if sensing her watching him opened his eyes to look at her. "You still can't sleep can you?"

"No," she answered sheepishly.

"No you can't or no that's not it?"

"No I can't."

**Well I won't be getting much sleep either then I suppose**.

_Lily what the hell are you doing? Stop waking him up. Just because you can't sleep doesn't mean you should wake up everyone else._

"Close your eyes," James instructed. Lily did as she was told and got comfortable. James stared up at the ceiling.

**Let's see if this works.**

"Lily where do you see us in ten years?" he asked.

Lily sat up and looked over at him again.

"Uh uh uh," he told her. "Lie down. Close your eyes. You're trying to fall asleep remember?"

Lily reluctantly lay her head back on the pillow and shut her eyes.

_The pillow smells like James. Mm._

"Now answer the question."

"I could see us...together. Married," she tried to glance up at him to see his reaction. She didn't want to scare the living daylights out of him. Although his eyes were closed peacefully and he didn't look too shocked. He had always said that one day he would marry her. But then again that was around the same time she was telling him one day she would kill him.

"Close your eyes," James told her again. She did with a sigh and James sunk down farther on the couch. "Kids?"

Lily's resisted opening her eyes to look at him again. "You mean do I think we'll have kids?"

"Yeah," James answered.

"Then, yes, I think we'll have kids."

James smiled.

**Well this is good news.**

He opened his eyes and cast a weak silencing charm around them so that the cracks of lightning and low roars of thunder became faint and sounded far away. Lily relaxed even more and wrapped her arm around James' torso drifting into sleep.

"I see us in a comfortable house in a wizarding community. We have three kids. The girls having your red hair and the boys getting your beautiful green eyes. And of course we're married."

* * *

Sirius, James, Remus and Lily had all told Mrs. Potter how Remus had gotten sick. Or at least their version of it. As far as Mrs. Potter knew Remus had come down with the stomach flu.

Because of their lie Mrs. Potter had subjected Remus to stay in bed all day. James, Sirius, and Lily were therefore in his room all day as well.

Mrs. Potter hadn't wanted to isolate Remus from everyone else so every couple hours Sirius, James, and Lily had to take a potion to keep them from getting the flu as well. The potion tasted 'worse than crap' as Sirius had put it, but it was worth it to keep Remus company.

So after taking their second potion for the day they were all sitting around Remus' bed playing what the three boys had called 'The Opposite Game'. Lily had just laughed when they told her the name but the boys shook their heads. Apparently they had come up with the title in first year.

"No means yes, yes means no," James explained.

Lily nodded.

"Alright, Moony starts," Sirius turned to Remus to begin the game.

"Okay. Have you ever lost a fist-fight?"

Sirius grinned, "Yes."

James' answer was a quick "yes" as well.

Lily stared at them all. "What if you've never _been_ in a fist-fight?"

"Well you slapped Prongsie here and he never hit you back. I think that counts you as a yes," Sirius smirked at James who just returned the look exasperatedly.

"Wait," Lily stopped, "if that counts me as a yes doesn't that make James a no?"

Again Sirius smirked, "Very good point Evans."

Remus moved so he was sitting on the bed with his back against the wall, keeping an eye on the door in case Mrs. Potter came in.

"Oi!" James exclaimed. "That's not fair!"

Remus nodded in agreement before defending James, "It's true. I mean we're men, we don't hit girls."

_Gentlemen._

"There are some blokes who hit, males or not," Sirius said.

Lily frowned, "Yeah. And if any of you were like that I wouldn't be here right now and neither would you," she warned.

"Lils you don't actually think we'd...hurt someone like that, do you?"

**Does she really think that of us? I mean I know and one point she thought we were...childish and conceited...and maybe we were. Still are even. But this is completely different.**

"No," Lily replied quickly. "I just...never mind. Sorry. Anyway, no I think I'd be a 'neither' and James would be a 'yes'."

"Okay," Sirius smiled sardonically at Remus before he asked, "Have you ever shagged someone?"

**Oh crap. **

James chanced a side glance at Lily warily.

**Sirius I don't care if you wanted to see Remus squirm! Lily's in the room! What the hell is wrong with you!**

_Oh Merlin. Did he...He did just ask..._

Sirius' smile dropped as he realized both males in the room besides him were looking cautiously at Lily.

She was the first to answer a soft 'yes'. Then Remus slowly followed with the same answer. James and Sirius shared a look before they both replied honestly, 'no'.

LIly's eyes welled up with tears for reasons unknown to her and tried to subtly look down to the side to James couldn't see.

_Lily stop being an idiot. Don't you dare cry. You're playing a stupid game with three blokes you should have known this was coming. Don't let a single tear drop. _

"Lily, your turn," Remus nudged her with his foot and Lily's head snapped up.

"Oh. Um...have you ever been skinny dipping?"

She barely paid any attention to their answers although she did hear a few snickers from Sirius and watched as Remus' cheeks blushed.

It seemed like hours later when the game finally ended. By then Sirius was getting jittery and Remus told James to take him outside before he jumped out the window- Sirius not Remus. James agreed.

"Lily, are you coming?"

Lily shook her head, "I think I'll stay here." He opened his mouth to say something else but Lily cut him off, "If your mum comes up here at least I can say someone stayed with Remus."

**Something's wrong.**

_Can you just go? Please?_

James gave Lily a questioning look but left with Sirius anyway. Lily sighed.

"I don't buy a second of that."

"What?" Lily whipped around to see Remus smiling at her gently.

"Lily what's up? You look kind of pale." Lily knew he didn't mean that rudely. Just concerned.

Lily laughed, "You too." Remus chuckled but then fell silent still looking at Lily for an answer to the original question.

Finally he broke the silence himself. "The question Sirius asked- he didn't mean anything by-"

"No, no," Lily interrupted. "I know he didn't."

"It's just that..." Remus closed his eyes briefly. "Well you heard my answer. Sirius gets a laugh hearing it every time we play. It was more automatic than anything."

"I know."

_Lily quit repeating yourself._

_"_I really...I don't mind. I mean there's nothing wrong with it right?" she looked at Remus for his agreement with he supplied. "And I knew James wasn't-I mean obviously he had-"

Remus held up a hand stopping her. "Lily he's not going to care." She nodded. "And I hope you won't either," he added.

**What are they talking about? Sirius shut up I'm trying to hear!**

"And I don't. Much."

"Lily..."

"No, not like that. Like, It's nerve-racking. You know- stop me if this is too personal- but I want it to happen eventually. That whole thing was just a reminder of how nervous I should be,"she explained.

Remus nodded, now feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Lily chose to change the topic, "Tell me, why didn't you try for head boy?"

* * *

"Goodnight," Lily smiled and went on her toes so she could peck James on the cheek.

"Goodnight," he replied. She turned to go upstairs but suddenly he caught her arm.

**What the hell are you nervous for now? Man up! Besides it's not like she'll say no to this.**

"Tomorrow night," he started, "did you want to go out for dinner with me?"

"Sure," Lily's smile widened even further. "It's a date. Just...what exactly do I have to wear?"

"Something nice. A dress," he told her. "Bring a sweater too though."

"Where are we going?"

"That's for me to know-"

"and for me to find out?" she guessed.

He grinned, "How'd you know?"

SHe tapped her temple, "Girl's intuition. Anyway, sweet dreams."

He pulled her in for a brief kiss before letting her go.

**Prongs, James, we have work to do.**

**_A/N: Alright sorry for not updating sooner. I was busy and it's Christmas so Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! _**

**_Please review It would be much appreciated. And here's a pretty stupid joke: What do you call a lazy baby kangaroo?_**

**_ANyways,_**

**_Scarlett_**


	14. Not the game The Game

_My dearest Lily,_

_How are you? Your father and I have been thinking about you. _

_If you don't mind, can you please ask James to respond to this letter as well as you? Apparently your father and he have some things to discuss._

_Anyhow, I hope you are having a wonderful time._

_Love,_

_Your Mum_

Lily rolled her eyes at the letter. She really wished her parents would just tell her the things that 'needed discussing'. She felt out of the loop in her own family. While James was included...in the loop.

_Oh well. On the Brightside tonight James and I are going out. Maybe I can get it out of him then._

After sending her own reply to the letter Lily went down to breakfast. She found the rest of the household in the dining room with plates of pancakes, bacon, hash browns, and eggs.

"Good morning," she smiled. A mix of 'morning's' rang back to her and Lily looked at James, "James, I got a letter from my parents this morning. They'd, um, like you to reply to it as well. When you get a chance." She took her seat next to James and across from Remus as James nodded.

Lily found herself trying not to stare at Remus. She wasn't quite sure how they were pulling off his sickness as the stomach flu anymore. Remus' face was pale and tired-looking, he seemed to be drained of all energy. He carried a conversation with Sirius while eating but his voice sounded just as tired as he looked.

"Remus, how are you feeling?" the question slipped out before Lily could even think about it.

"Um, I'm alright...I mean..." Remus trailed off.

"Remus honey, you don't look like you're doing very well. Perhaps you need another day to rest before you're back to your regular self," Mrs. Potter suggested.

Remus nodded and went back to eating.

* * *

Sirius couldn't take another day inside and by the third hour of being in Remus' room he was pacing. James stopped him, "Pads, you're going to wear a hole in the floor. Sit down."

Sirius shook his head and continued his pattern across the length of the floor. Finally James grabbed Sirius' arm and yanked him down to the floor. Lily shook her head at the two of them.

Sirius lay down on his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Why don't you just go outside? Go play quidditch or something," Remus urged for the sixth time.

James watched the look of temptation cross Sirius' features before Sirius rolled over to face Remus' bed, "No. I'll stay here."

Remus sighed knowing it would do no good to persist.

Sirius began to squirm on the floor, switching from sitting positions to lying down, to turning on his side, to curling into a ball. Finally he jumped back to his feet. "I'm bored," he announced.

"So find something to do," Lily told him.

"Gee Evans, hadn't thought of that," Sirius said sarcastically. Lily kicked him.

"There has to be something we can do in here," James stood up and left the room.

**I know I hid it somewhere...**

A few minutes later he was back with a thin board in his hands about the length of his arm. Both Remus and Sirius sat up, "Is that...?"

James nodded, "I knew I had kept it somewhere. It was at the back of the pantry."

Lily stood up and went over to James to see just what it was he was holding.

_A...board game?_

James placed the board on the floor along with a small, gold, drawstring sack.

Lily stared at the board, it was obviously charmed. The gold surface swirled with mixes of blue and green in it.

"This is The Game," James explained.

"What game?" Lily asked.

"THE Game," Sirius replied.

_Am I missing something here...?_

Remus saw Lily's look of confusion, "It's called 'The Game'."

_Oh._

**How do you start the board again...?** **Right.**

"We'll all need our wands," James instructed. Remus grabbed his from his nightstand and then joined the others on the floor. Lily watched and followed along as the three...young men set the tips of their wands on the board.

The golden swirls all seemed to be sucked into their wands, revealing a designed board of lakes and forests and...

_Quidditch pitches?_

"Yeah we made this," Sirius glanced at Lily, grinning proudly.

Each of them tapped the edge of the board twice and a character appeared, looking just like each of them respectively. Lily went to tap the board as well but Remus stopped her.

"That won't work. We're good, but we're not _that_ good. We'll need a picture of you," he said.

"Sorry, didn't bring one," Lily shrugged sadly.

Sirius smirked and turned to James, "You have one," he coughed, "a dozen- don't you Prongsie?"

James glared at Sirius, "Yeah...hang on."

**Which one...where's that box...this'll do.**

"Here," James came jogging back into the room holding the picture and Lily looked at it.

"When was this taken?" she demanded.

It was a picture of James and Lily. She was in his arms, standing. He was looking down and grinning at her and she was smiling up at him. From the pictures in the background it looked like Hogwarts.

"Last year," James answered sheepishly. "The pictures we took. That day with Alice and Chloe."

"Kuh," Sirius cut in.

"What?"

"Not Chloe. Kuh-loe," Sirius corrected.

"Shut up," Remus deadpanned bluntly.

Sirius took the picture and grabbed a pair of scissors and went to cut the picture.

James winced, "What the hell are you doing?" **That's my favourite.**

"Prongs you're in the picture. It won't work. You'd have a cross between you and Lily."

"And what's wrong with that?" James questioned. "I'm curious as to what our kids will look like."

"Here," Remus picked up his wand and duplicated the picture. "There. Cut away Sirius."

Sirius cut James out of the duplicate and James took the original back.

When Lily finished carrying the her picture-self to the board the game began.

"So the way The Game works is we're trying to get across the board," Sirius paused.

"That's it?" Lily raised an eyebrow. "That sounds easy enough."

"No, no, we're the Marauders," Sirius continued, "that's _never 'it'_ and it's never easy."

"See the board changes as the game goes on. There's no end. Well there is an end, we designed it, but we've never gotten there. Anyway, the game goes on and you use your wand to conquer the obstacles that come your way. Also you can join with other players and work together to get across the board. That's what we usually do," James explained and placed Lily's wand in her hand, closing her hand around it and pointing it at the board.

_I could have done that_.

The Game started off slowly put picked up even before the first board-change started.

"Take that Moony!"

"Sirius _we are on the same team_._ We are playing together_."

"Prongs what was that!"

"Lily almost fell into the river!"

"James I could have gotten out easily. It's just a stream."

"I'm Padfoot the Invincible. I'm not defeatable."

"That's not even a word Black."

"Is too. I make it a word. Prongs hurry up you're falling behind!"

"Well I'm sorry but-Lily watch out!"

"I'm _fine_. Remus come on!"

"Coming!"

"Sirius knock his feet!"

"Whose feet?"

"The Cyclops feet!"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Just do it!"

"Hey that worked."

"Yeah."

"Guys run! Wait. Is that it? Is that the end?"

"No way!"

"Holy shit!"

"Huh I forgot about that."

"Move!"

"Right. Sorry."

"I told you Evans, that's _never_ 'it'."

"Prongs!"

"Calm down it's frozen."

"Yeah, but, why?"

"Lily and I have to get ready."

"For what?"

**She forgot already?**

"We're going out."

"Right."

_I can't believe I forgot._

Lily stood up and watched as James tapped the board twice again and his character disappeared. Lily did the same and James told Sirius and Remus to continue The Game without them.

Remus and Sirius nodded and Lily left the room to get ready. Sirius and Remus shot James thumbs-up as he walked out the door after her.

"The reservations are for seven, so you have an hour and a half before we have to head out," James explained.

**And you Prongs have an hour and a half to get ready, get everything else ready, and calm down.**

"Okay," Lily smiled and kissed his cheek before heading into her own bathroom to bathe.

After rinsing off and spending twenty minutes just soaking in the fragranced water Lily decided it was time to get out so she could un-shrivel. She wrapped herself in a fluffy red towel. Leaving the washroom she bumped into James.

"Oh! Sorry," Lily clutched the towel tighter to her chest and blushed.

**What is it she's ashamed of?**

Lily looked down and James grinned.

James stepped one way at the same time Lily did. She was still looking down at her and James' feet. Then they both stepped the other way.

_Merlin, I'm in a corridor, in nothing but a towel, trying to get around my boyfriend. How awkward._

"Um..." Again they both stepped to the side and ended up blocking each other. "You go that wa-"

"You know what?" James swept Lily up bridal style and her eyes widened as she gripped the towel even tighter. He turned her so she was in the direction of her room and then smirked.

**There.**

Lily, still blushing, walked the rest of the way to her room, unaware of James' eyes following her movement.

A minute later James was knocking on her door. "Here," he handed her a gray shopping bag with tissue paper peeking out the top. "My mum picked it up. It's for you."

* * *

Lily stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror. The dress was gorgeous. Mrs. Potter had chosen a green, floor-length dress. Usually Lily wouldn't have wanted to wear a green dress it was bad enough with green eyes and red hair. It was like Christmas attacked her genetics. But this green was nice, somewhere between emerald and olive, it suited her.

The dress it's self suited her as well. It was a halter, with thin straps tying behind her neck started from the top of the dress at the center of her chest. The dress was silk with a thin layer of matching chiffon on top. The chiffon material covering her bosom was gathered in the center and the rest of the dress hugged her curves to her waist line before comfortably flowing down.

Lily had left her hair down, parted in the center falling in gentle curls.

After applying light makeup she figured she was ready and went downstairs to see where James was.

He was sitting in the living room with Sirius and Remus, the three of them talking in hushed voices. Lily stepped into the room, "Am I interrupting something?"

James looked at Lily and opened his mouth wanting to say something but not quite sure what. His heart began to pound.

_What happened now?_

She gave all of them an odd look before walking over to James and reaching down for his tie that hung around his neck as if he started to tie it, then changed his mind and left it in half a knot.

Remus elbowed James in the side and James jumped up. Lily stepped back and finished with his tie.

"So where is it we're going exactly that I had to dress this formal?"

**My mum has good taste. Very good taste.**

"James?"

**Dear...heavens? Please let this night go well. I don't think of done anything **_**too**_** bad. And I promise I'll make Lily happy. I can make her happy. Otherwise, why has she stuck around this long, right? Right? She deserves someone good. Someone who will take care of her. Protect her. I can do that. I-**

"James?"

**But what if she says no? What if this is a stupid idea? What if she breaks up with me and it's all my fault because I was moving too fast? What if she ends up hating me again? Merlin, if she goes back to hating-**

"Prongs! Answer the woman!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh, um, yes."

"Yes what?"

"I mean," he looked at Sirius and Remus for help. 'It's a surprise' Remus mouthed. But James just gave him a confused look. Then Sirius began acting out opening a box and then putting the palms of his hands flat on his cheeks in a 'surprised' manner. James gave him a 'what?' look then turned back to Lily, "that's for me to know and you to find out."

"Right," Lily nodded slowly and looked at Sirius questioningly.

_What was that? A spasm? Or a not-so-obvious charade?_

"We should get going," James said offering Lily his arm.

She took it, still confused, and let James lead her out the door.

**Deep breath in...and out. Let's do this.**

_Sorry this update took awhile even after the marvelous reviews. Life got busy. Well I hope you liked the chapter. So not to spoil it for anyone if you didn't already clue in, but yes, James is going to propose. I have an idea in mind but I really don't think it's that great. It's...decent. So if any of you have suggestions I am VERY open to them. If not, well you'll have to settle for what I've been thinking of. _

_So here's the question: How do you think James should propose?_

_And since that's really for my benefit (and technically yours to since you may end up reading it) here's another: what type of shoes am I looking to buy?_

_Well that's all for today folks, thanks for reading._

_Anyways,_

_Scarlett_


	15. Let's Go Back

Lily shook off the feeling of side-along apparition as they arrived in front of a restaurant.

_Wow this is nice. _

Placing his hand on the small of her back he led her inside the restaurant. As they stepped up to the front where the maitre d was standing James watched the maitre d start at Lily's face go down the length of her then come back up to meet her eyes and smile.

**What. The hell. Does he think. He's doing?**

James hand moved around to Lily's waist pulling her closer and giving the maitre d a disgusted look.

_Ew ew ew. What is that guy? Forty?_

The man looked at James with distaste before leading them over to a table in the back. After they had been seated and given their menus James turned to Lily.

"That wasn't just me? That bloke was just checking you out?"

Lily blushed and shook her head, "Really?"

**Is she kidding or...?**

"Yeah really."

"Hm, I hadn't noticed," Lily smiled and James frowned.

"What a prick."

"Couldn't agree with you more."

Their appetizers and first course came moments later.

Lily tried to eat some of the...salad while James just pushed the lettuce around in his plate. The pate that came after that was a little questionable as well. The first course was some kind of steamed fish. It was thick and cold. Apparently a delicacy.

_What's the purple stuff...? What purple things are there? Edible...purple grapes...eggplant...beets are kind of purple..._

**What kind of 'food' is this?**

"Don't...eat it," James watched Lily cautiously fork a bit of the fish ready to try it. He placed his hand on hers bringing the fork back down.

"Okay James," Lily started apologetically, "can I just say...I don't know exactly what it is I'm eating here. And I don't think I can stomach trying any of it any longer," she admitted.

James laughed, "Agreed." He stood up dropped enough money on the table to cover the not-so-nice dinner before taking her hand and leading her back out of the restaurant. They apparated back home and James and she were immediately let inside by a house elf.

Sirius came running into the foyer, closely followed by Remus.

"So Prongsie how'd it-"

"Hey Padfoot!" James interrupted him loudly, "You ever tried shutting up?"

Sirius looked between the two of them finally clueing in. A short "Oh" escaped mouth.

"Yeah, um Lily why don't _you_ wait here and..."

**Does telling her I'll go set up the back-up plan constitute as ruining a good surprise?**

"...you wait," he finished slowly.

Lily gave him an odd look, "Alright then."

Remus and Sirius linked their arms through hers and dragged her to the sitting room. They both sat down at the same time pulling her with them.

Remus looked at Sirius, "Go...lpheay Ongspray," Remus instructed.

_Do I just pretend I don't understand...?_

"I know pig latin," Lily laughed. "Sirius if there's something you need to help James-sorry Ongspray- with go ahead."

Both Remus and Sirius laughed nervously. After a moment Remus nudged Sirius hard in the ribs, "Go."

"Right," Sirius stumbled to his feet and then ran upstairs to help James.

"So how did The Game finish?" Lily asked trying to start conversation.

Remus chuckled, "Like always. Sirius turned against me and got us _both_ killed."

"What a friend," Lily said sarcastically.

Remus shook his head, "He-he means well."

A brief but stretched awkward moment passed and Lily looked at him, "So where did James go?"

"Upstairs," Remus answered quickly.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "I gathered that. I meant what did he go to do?"

"Get...stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Um...I don't know."

_Obviously James and Sirius are quicker on their feet._

"Lily?" James called.

Lily stood and went over to the stairs. "Yes?"

"Oh good. You're still here."

**Of course she's still there you idiot.**

He came jogging down the stairs and he held out a snitch, carefully holding on to it he instructed, "Portkey. Take a wing."

Lily pinched one of the wings and the world seemed to spin and they were transported to-

_A corridor...wait no. This is the first...doesn't that lead outside to the-_?

Lily stared in awe at the moving portrait on the wall. She looked around. "Hogwarts."

"Yep," James pocketed the snitch and took her hand. He grabbed his broomstick from the leaning position it was in behind them and tugged her along as he headed outside.

"You have a portkey for Hogwarts. How?" Lily was still quite confused as James mounted his broom and pulled her to sit in front of him. Putting his hands firmly on the broom in front of her body he kicked off.

"Don't ask questions," he smiled as he whispered in response to her last comment. He pulled the broom higher and then turned widely heading towards the quidditch pitch. He landed on a platform on a spectator's tower; complete with a table for two, a shallow dish of water with a tea candle floating in it, and two plates of pasta.

"Wait," James pulled the bloom of a rose from his jacket. The edges of the petal were dried out but the rest seemed intact, "I saved it." He put it alongside the floating candle, "Remus knew a good preserving charm."

He pulled out her chair and gestured for her to sit. Taking his own seat he grinned, "Let's say this starts the date."

Lily nodded in agreement before they began to eat real food.

_He seems...quiet._

**Breathe. **

_I wonder if he's alright._

_**Open your mouth. Tell her you're FINE. **_**Good.**

_Merlin I don't think I've ever heard him quiet for quite so long._

**Everything's fine. Nothing else will go wrong. Now **_**speak**_**.**

_Oh good. Finally he talks._

**Act natural.**

Lily looked at the sky. The moon was brightly lit. Not quite a full moon but slowly getting there. The stars seemed to be sprinkled against the dark background glowing brightly.

Lily smiled, "When I was younger, my dad and I used to sit outside after dinner. He'd draw the sky, everything we could see from the front of our house. I used to get excited on nights when the moon was big, I'd help him draw the man in the moon. Those were my favourite nights." She laughed lightly, "The only way my parents could get me to eat my vegetable too."

James smiled back at her before standing from his seat and offering her his hand.

She gave him a questioning look and he bowed. "Can I have this dance?"

She took his hand and let him lead her away from the table, "Thank you kind sir, but sadly there's no music."

"Well," James shrugged slightly, "there's only one useful thing my Aunt Clarissa taught me. And that, is how to dance. Music isn't necessary."

He lifted her hand in his then placed the other on her waist, pulling her closer they began to sway and step and turn.

_So he does know how to dance. I'm impressed._

Lily rested her head against James chest and they continued to sway.

James bent down to whisper in ear.

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I love you, you know that right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I love you too," Lily replied softly.

"Good. You're everything Lily. I can't imagine life without you."

Lily smiled. Then before she could respond James spoke again.

"And so you know what?" Again without waiting for a response James continued. "I want to marry you."

Lily's smile widened, "I want to marry you too."

"So it's settled then."

"What?" Lily's voice had suddenly disappeared on her as James kept hold of one of her hands and got down on one knee.

Pulling a box from his pocket he opened it and held it out, "Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

"I-I mean...really?" she heard her voice squeak a bit but didn't care as long as something was coming out. She couldn't even think straight.

James nodded, smiling hopefully.

**Lily this would be a great time to say yes...or no.**

"Lily...?" James prodded gently.

"Oh," it came out like a short sound from her throat as she locked eyes with James again. She took a deep breath as she nodded.

James looked shocked for a moment before his face split into a grin. He slipped the ring onto her finger- a gold band with engraved leaves twisting around it and a princess cut diamond, it was beautiful.

"You mean it?" James asked.

She smiled, "It was already settled. I want to marry you."

James was ecstatic. He grabbed Lily around the waist and hugged her tightly. He pulled back for a moment only to move in again and kiss her firmly on the lips.

**I get to marry this woman. She said yes.**

_We're going to married. Me and James. James and me. We're getting married. Oh my Merlin we're getting married!_

Lily was finally forced to pull back so she could breathe and James looked down at her. "Before we finish the night, can we stop home? Mum, Sirius, and Remus are waiting up."

"Yes. Of course," Lily agreed. She looked at the ring that now adorned her left hand, "It's so pretty. Thank you." She kissed his cheek and James continued to grin goofily.

James grabbed his broom and the rose before pulling the portkey snitch from his pocket and holding it out. Lily and James both felt the uncomfortable tug from inside as they spun back to the Potter's house.

"Mum?" James' voice travelled throughout the house as soon as they stepped into the foyer. "Pads? Moony?"

Lily looked around, fidgeting with the ring behind her back. That is until Sirius grabbed at her hand.

"All clear it's on her finger!" he yelled. He immediately moved to clap James on the back. "Way to go Prongsie!"

"Congratulations!" Remus also came up from behind the couple, putting his arms around both of their shoulders.

Mrs. Potter came bustling out from the corridor leading away from the living room. "James...?"

"She said yes!"

"James!" she exclaimed. She hugged them both. "When do we start planning the wedding?" she sang.

"How about later?" James suggested. "Lily and I have the rest of a date to attend to."

"There's more?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Yeah there's more."

"Oh."

"Hogsmeade?"

"Yep."

_The highest point of the hill. _

James had led her back up through part of the forest to the hill they had been to the year before. From the edge you could see everything. the stars and moon seemed less than miles away, like it couldn't possibly be light-years away.

"Just as pretty as I remember."

James pulled the shrunken blankets out from his pocket and enlarged them on the ground. "It's even better at sunrise."

"We're going to wait for sunrise?" she didn't sound appalled like he would have expected from other girls. Or bored. She was excited. In awe.

**Yeah. I definitely found the right one.**

"We should get comfortable."

_Stay awake. One more hour._

**There's the ring. She's mine. Forever and ever.**

_Eyes open Lily. Forty-five minutes._

**She's warm. And strawberry scented. I'm going to get to hug that close every morning.**

_James. Forever. s_

**Lily? Oh she's asleep. Oh, well. I'll wake her up at sunset.**

**I can't believe she said yes. Ow! Okay not a dream. She said yes. I wonder when the wedding will be. Maybe something small. And then a reception outside. Unless it's a winter wedding in which case...oh who cares. I'll let Lily choose. As long as it's me and her at the altar.**

**She's beautiful when she's sleeping too. Although I can't see gorgeous green. But her pink lips. Red hair.**

**Here comes the sun.**

"Lily," he whispered. He gently rocked her in his arms. "Lily? Wake up love."

Lily's eyes fluttered open as she looked up at James. It was bright. Really bright. The sun set the sky ablaze in bright reds and oranges, the blue and purple slowly fading out from the sky.

"Beautiful," she breathed.

"It is."

**_A/N: Thank you for all of the wonderful review. Keepem comin. Please. Let's see._**

**_There's a line that's a song title. Band/Artist and title if you can. There's your question. Let's see who answers it._**

**_Oh and thank you to all you sent in ideas. Great. But by the time I got to the detailed ones I had written part of this. _**

**_Loved them all the same though._**

**_Anyways,_**

**_Scarlett_**

**_p.s. there IS more to come_**


	16. Of Best Friends

Lily woke up the next morning, her arm around James' middle and her head resting on James' chest as it rose a fell with his breathing.

"Lily?"

"Hey," she said softly.

James smiled, "Good morning."

Lily looked at her left hand where the ring sat, the sun glinting off of it. "You're my fiancé," she smiled and placed her hands on the side of his face, kissing his lips lightly before pulling back. She stared at him for a minute. It was slightly dark underneath his eyes, even though he was smiling, he looked tired. Then Lily realized they were outside. It was morning and they were still at the top of the hill. "You look tired," she touched one of the circles under his eyes and frowned.

"Didn't sleep much," James shrugged and Lily sat up next to him.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing."

Lily looked at him in confusion, "Then why didn't you sleep?"

James stood, holding out a hand to help Lily up. She took it as she got to her feet as well and then watched as he shrunk the blankets back and put them in his pocket. "Well, originally I thought you'd want to come home after the sunrise. But...you fell back asleep around ten minutes after. I didn't want to wake you so I figured we'd stay here."

Lily waited, "You still haven't answered my question."

"Lily, sleeping in the middle of nowhere isn't exactly the safest thing."

"Let me get this straight," Lily said slowly, "you didn't want to wake me up, so instead you stayed up all night to..."

"Make sure nothing bad happened," James finished.

Lily smirked, "You mean protect me?"

James rubbed the back of his neck, "Maybe?"

Lily shook her head at him, "That's sweet."

James wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Come on. Let's go home."

* * *

"Lily!"

_I know that voice..._

"Oh my gosh," Lily face broke into a grin. "Alice?"

"Lily!" Her friend came barrelling around the corner practically knocking all of the air out of Lily as she attacked her in a hug. Lily dropped the book she had been holding, letting her page go unmarked.

"Alice! What are you doing here?"

"Well _someone_ promised me a dinner invitation and finally decided to follow through," Alice mockingly sounded annoyed but her smile betrayed her as James stuck his head in the room.

"I heard screaming." He looked around, "Oh it's just you Prewett." He waved a hand dismissively and continued down the hallway.

"James!" Lily called.

He backtracked into the room and sighed dramatically as if it pained him. "Hello Prewett," he held up a hand in a slight wave. "See you got my letter."

"Obviously," Alice smiled. "Now, you promised me dinner, and some good news. This good news better be good. Tell me."

James nodded at Lily as if to cue her and Lily held her left hand out to Alice. She waited for her reaction.

Alice looked from Lily to James and hen back again. She raised an eyebrow and Lily nodded.

"Eeeeeeeee," Alice squealed. She jumped up and Lily's arm went with her. Lily pulled her arm back cautiously and rolled her shoulders a bit trying to get the socket feeling right again. "You proposed!" Alice demanded.

James nodded.

"How?"

"I'll leave you two," James excused himself from the room, slipping out before Alice could start screaming again.

"Man," Sirius said leaning over the banister, "what's going on down there."

"Alice is here," James explained.

Sirius nodded and James headed upstairs, following Sirius back into his room where Remus was as well.

"So about this whole engagement thing, what does this mean?" Sirius sat down on the bed and James sat on the floor with Remus.

"It means Lily and I will get married."

**Come on Padfoot keep up.**

"I know that but-"

"He's afraid you won't be his family anymore, because you'll be Lily's," Remus interrupted explaining the whole problem in seconds.

**Sirius, Merlin knows what goes through that head.**

"Pads, just because I'm marrying Lily, doesn't mean we're splitting up," James gave him a 'you're such an idiot' look and Sirius frowned.

Remus chuckled.

"What is so funny about this predicament?" Sirius demanded glaring at Remus.

Remus wiped the grin off his face. Slowly it crept back and he looked down to hide it, "'Predicament' who knew the boy had such big words up there?"

"I heard that."

"I don't care."

"Prongs, _I'm_ supposed to be the non-related family in this family!" Sirius exclaimed.

**I can't believe that made sense to me.**

"Sirius," James sighed, "we're not separating; Lily's just joining."

"Wow," Remus shook his head, "you two have never sounded more like a married couple."

"We do not!" James and Sirius protested in unison.

"You are so..._in sync_ with each other," Remus smirked while the other two just scowled in his direction.

"Shut up," James grumbled.

"Prongs!" Sirius shouted. "There is an important matter at hand!"

**Is he going to...cry?**

"Padfoot are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he snapped.

James sighed, "Padfoot I want to marry Lily. But just because she's officially a permanent part of my life _does not_ mean you're _not _going to be part of my life anymore."

Sirius nodded sadly.

"There are good things about me being engaged you know, as in, something for you," James waited for Sirius look back at him again before continuing, "I'll need my best man."

Sirius looked at Remus as if to say 'Sorry buddy. This was my job since day one. But you're still important.' Remus shook his head.

"I call groomsmen number one," Remus said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

After dinner Alice said she had to leave but promised to stay in close touch with Lily. Lily had already made sure Alice knew she was the maid of honour and Alice had readily agreed.

All Lily could think was _Good. Because no way in hell was Petunia getting the job_.

Mrs. Potter had already begun questions about the wedding and told Lily to stop with the Mrs. Potter's and Helen's she was going to be her second mum.

_Oh crap. My parents how the hell am I going to tell my parents?_

"James?" Lily stepped through the back door walking the short distance to the quidditch pitch. She looked up toward the rings where James and Sirius were zooming towards the goals. "James?" she called up.

She watched as James immediately began to div down before pulling up halfway and looking back at Sirius. The smile his mate wore seconds ago was now replaced by a slight frown as he glared at James. "She'll be joining me at the altar. You'll be taunting me to keep me calm," James reminded Sirius before looking back at Lily. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, "No. Sorry, finish your game. But, when you're done can I talk to you inside?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Evans!" Sirius yelled down to her.

"He was yours first Black!"

* * *

"James, how am I supposed to tell my parents about this?" Lily asked. "Not that I'm ashamed of it or anything, but in the muggle world eighteen and married isn't exactly common. I can't imagine how my parents are going to react."

"This is what you're worried about?" James laughed as they relaxed on James' bed and turned to face her. "They'll be fine with it," he assured.

"Don't say things you don't know are certain," she warned. "My parents-mostly my father- are going to be furious."

"Lily-"

"He'll kill me."

_No._

"He'll kill you," she corrected.

James shook his head. "Lily if you'd let me talk, I can tell you that they already know."

"What?" she froze and looked at him in confusion.

"I asked your parents first Lily. They gave me their blessing."

"Blessing?"

"Yes Lily."

**Trust me; I know your father would have killed me. **

_He asked my parents' permission to marry me?_

"Oh," she sighed. "I better write to my parents then."

"You haven't told them anything?" James raised an eyebrow and Lily shook her head. "Well that's not like Lily Evans at all. You better get to it Miss Evans."

_Soon to be Miss Potter. Missus Potter._

James ushered Lily out of the room, handing her a quill, ink and parchment.

"I'm going, I'm going."

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_So sorry I didn't write to you sooner. _

_As you know James proposed. Last night. It was really sweet. _

_He also told me you had given him your blessing before he did all of this. Thanks Dad. And Mum too I suppose. But I don't think Mum took much convincing now did she?_

_I can't believe I'm going to get married. James' Mum says that her, and Mum and I should get together to do some planning. I think you'd be just fine without me though. I don't want a big wedding. Nothing extravagant. I want it simple. However, Mum you'll have to come dress shopping with me. Alice is my maid of honour. I didn't think Tuny would be very interested. But if she'd like to be a bridesmaid she's welcome to. _

_Anyhow I should get going. It's getting late._

_With lots of love and thanks,_

_Lily_

**Dear Dad,**

**I know you may not be able to reply to this, or even get this within the month, but I figured I'd send the letter to the headquarters anyway.**

**Well, I proposed to Lily last night. It went okay. **

**Better than okay. **

**Why? **

**She said yes. **

**Lily is now my fiancée. **

**You're going to have a daughter-in-law.**

**Sincerely,**

**James**

A/N: Okay so short chapter I know. But I already have an idea for the next one. Well two ideas actually can't decide between the two. Which is why I'm hoping for reviews and then I shall select one reviewer and they will be my deciding vote on which chapter idea to go with. So please review.

And too Sara who reviewed but couldn't log in, thank you for the compliments but my writing isn't all that great. That's why I'm here prcaticing. Good to know I'm getting somewhere though. Glad you like this.

Question: what is my favourite type of cookie?

Anyways,

Scarlett


	17. Moving

"Mum? Dad?" Lily called as she stepped into the house. She looked behind her at James and smiled, rolling her eyes, "Well come in." She tugged his hand, pulling him into the house. "Mum? Dad?" she repeated a little louder.

"Jeez Lily, stop yelling," Petunia snapped coming down the stairs, "they're not home."

"Oh, well when will they be home?" Lily's smiled slipped off her face as she watched Petunia carefully.

Petunia shrugged, "I don't know. If you had had enough decency to call ahead maybe you'd know."

Lily sighed, "Well this is my home to, I think I have a right to come and go as I please."

James stood awkwardly behind Lily.

**Is this where I step in a make peace...or let them be...sisterly?**

Petunia seemed to be pretended James wasn't even standing there as she continued to glare at Lily. "Mum told me you were engaged. She said you're moving in with James and his parents. So I guess this really isn't your home anymore."

Petunia gave Lily a look of contempt as she said this.

_Well I'm sure she'll be much happier when I'm gone, won't she?_

Lily shook her head tiredly, "Where did Mum and Dad go?"

"Mum went to the supermarket, and Dad went for a doctor's appointment."

"Is he okay?" Lily asked in concern.

"He's fine," Petunia replied shortly, "it's just a check-up."

"Oh," Lily nodded and pulled James into the living room to sit with her.

Petunia came into the room a minute later with a drink in her hand. She sat down on the armchair, propped her feet up on the coffee table, and turned on the television.

**Whoa, this is like what Lily showed me that moo...moovay on.**

James stared at the picture on the screen with interest.

_Oh Merlin James._

"What's wrong with him?" Petunia asked sounding slightly agitated.

Lily looked up, "Pardon?"

Petunia let out a breath angrily as she turned to her sister, "What's wrong with...Jimmy?"

At this, James snapped out of his trance and met Petunia's gaze evenly. "My name's _James_," he corrected.

Petunia waved it off with a flick of her wrist, "You've never seen a telly before?"

"Yeah, I have, but they aren't common in the wizarding world. I've only really seen one once," James replied.

At the mention of the wizarding world Petunia tensed.

_Can't she just get over herself already?_

"Anyway," Lily started, trying to change the subject, "um...how are you and...Vernon."

"Fine thanks," Petunia muttered without even glancing in her sister's direction. "So when's the wedding."

_It's a wedding not a funeral. Could you at least try and sound happy for me?_

**She's not a fan of weddings then?**

"We haven't set a date yet," James explained, "but we're aiming for sometime this spring."

"Hm," petunia paused, "I thought you always wanted to get married in the summer Lily."

"Yes, well..."

_I can't believe she remembers stuff like that. _

"Having it this summer would be really rushed and next summer is too far away," Lily told her. "I want to be able to start working after we get married."

**She never told me she wanted to get married during summer. If she wants to get married this summer we will. We will get married this summer.**

They heard the sound of tires coming up the driveway and Lily sat up straighter so she could see outside the window. Her father was stepping out of the car, helping her mum with the groceries.

James noticed this as well and got up to go help.

As soon as James had left the room Lily turned to Petunia, "I told Mum to ask you about being a bridesmaid," she said, trying to be casual.

Petunia continued to stare blankly at the television screen.

"Tun-Petunia, I was wondering if wanted to be part of the bridal party."

Silence. Petunia wouldn't look at Lily.

"Petunia-"

"I heard you the first time." It came out calmly, yet at the same time as if Petunia was snapping at her sister.

"Well?" Lily persisted.

"No."

"Tuny, really? You don't want to be there on my wedding day?"

"I said I'm not going to be your little bridesmaid. That doesn't mean I'm not showing up at all," Petunia still wasn't facing her sister and Lily felt as if she was fighting for the sliver of attention she was getting from her.

_Well that's a start._

"I'm getting married Petunia," Lily spoke quietly as if to herself before finding her voice again, "why can't you be happy for me?"

"Whoever said I wasn't?"

"Well if you are you sure don't act like it," Lily commented harshly.

Petunia got up, leaving her glass on the table, "I'm the older sister. I was supposed to get married first."

* * *

Lily had spent the day packing and sending her things to the Potter's house.

After long and tearful goodbyes from her parents Lily was finally ready to leave. It was odd leaving home.

She had left home before, to go to Hogwarts, but that was only for months at a time. It wasn't like she wouldn't be seeing her parents. That house would always be home. Or at least one of them. And like she had told Petunia, she'd probably go as much as she pleased. But the fact that her stuff wasn't there anymore- any of her stuff really- it was almost...scary.

Scary in a good way though. Like getting on a roller coaster. You're completely terrified but there is no way you'd pass up the opportunity to go for the ride. And once the rides over, it's over. Nothing to be scared of anymore.

She went outside to get a good look at what she was leaving.

The little white house she grew up in. The flower beds her and her mother, and Petunia even most years, had tended to. The steps her and her father drew the sky from. And the little yard where her and her sister used to run around, back when the yard seemed as big as a field and their street was their whole neighbourhood.

Lily smiled, waved at her parents through the window, and then went around the house to the side, out of view from the neighbours, and apparated to what was now, her second home.

The wards had been changed so she could apparate straight to the front door instead of outside the gates and she could now easily gain entrance without the help of a house elf.

"Hello Miss," a house elf, whom she had come to know as Lula, greeted her as she stepped inside.

Lily smiled widely at her, "Good evening Lula. You wouldn't happen to know where I could find three young men, would you?"

"They'd be out back Miss," Lula informed her happily. "Misters Black, Lupin, and Master Potter be playing quidditch out there."

"Thank you," Lily made to head outside when Lula spoke again.

"If Lula may ask Miss a question?"

"You may," Lily smiled, still not used to having the elves ask her permission, it was just their nature.

"Is Miss moving in with the family?"

"Yes Miss- I mean I am."

"That's wonderful news Miss!"

"Thank you Lula."

Lily nodded and then went down the corridor until she reached the back of the house and the large doors leading outside.

Lily looked at the three of them sitting on the patio furniture each with a glass of lemonade.

James looked up upon hearing the doors open and close softly behind her, he smiled, "Oh, Lily, you're finally back."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I thought you were playing quidditch."

"We were," Sirius answered, "but then Moony got tired and we decided we better call quits for the night."

Remus was feeling slightly tired after the night before. That being the night of the full moon. Lily had nearly had a panic attack waiting up for James and Sirius to come home. This, Even after they had explained every little detail of what was going to happen and how they planned it.

Lily was just happy to see that Remus was back. That morning he was 'going for a quick visit with his parents' until he was feeling well enough when James and Sirius would go and make sure he came back alright.

James downed the last of his lemonade and stood up, "Lily can I talk to you for a minute inside?"

"Sure."

**Okay. Just the way you planned it. Don't scare her.**

Lily went inside and James followed after her. She headed towards the sitting room when James stopped her, "Not here."

**Mum could walk in.**

He led her into the library and to a table at the very back behind a couple of shelves.

After a moment of just looking around, taking in her surroundings, Lily looked at James, "What is it?"

"Well you're moving in here," he started.

"Yes," she agreed.

"Do you want to share a room?"

Lily stared at him.

"It's completely your choice," James assured, "you don't have to."

"Okay."

"You know when Sirius asked that question during the opposite game?" James asked.

Lily nodded, "You mean the one about whether or not I was a virgin?"

"Yeah that one," James rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I don't want to pressure you into anything Lily, okay? We won't do...that."

"Okay."

_Is that all you can say?_

**What does that mean?**

"So...?" he prodded.

Lily took his hand in hers and tilted her head at him, "So where exactly should I be unpacking my things?"

"Is that a 'yes' to being in the same room as me?" James questioned slowly.

Lily grinned, "That's a definitely."

"Well come on then," James grinned back at her as he grabbed hold of her hand and went upstairs. He led her into the already prepared room.

"Wow."

Lily turned all the way around to see it all.

There was a king-sized with the headboard against one wall and directly across from it was a stone fireplace. A tan coloured bench sat against the foot of the bed and there were two closets and two chests of drawers. There was a dark chocolately coloured armchair that sat by the window as well and off to the side there was a fairly large ensuite.

Lily couldn't help it. She went straight over to the bed, sat down, and then flopped back on it.

James smirked as he took a running jump to land next to and then turned on his side so he was just above her.

He bent his head and captured her lips with his. Lily gave a small smile as he pulled away.

"I like this arrangement."

**Author's Note: I apologize for this taking so long. **

**Oh I'd like to thank Hideyowifehidekids for the reviews. I absolutely love it when people quote parts of the chapter they liked. Although this chapter wasn't very entertaining I'm hoping the next one will be.**

**In response to last chapters question a lot of people said snickerdoodle cookies. You what to know something terrible? I've never had a snickerdoodle cookie. But now I wish I did.**

**Question: The name of my favourite nail polish is what?**

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


	18. Unmarried

What?

"A bachelorette party," Alice repeated. They sat in the three broomsticks sipping on butterbeers even though the warm liquid didn't exactly suit the season. "You know bunch of girls, night before your wedding day-"

"The night before?" Lily asked incredulously.

"What?" Alice laughed, "Do you have plans?"

"Well...no, but that's the night before my wedding day. I don't want to look tired from staying up and drinking and-"

Alice cut her off, "_Drinking_? So you'd like to drink at your bachelorette party? Done."

"Alice, you're not listening to me," Lily placed her mug on the table, right on the ring she had already created.

"Fine Lily, what is it you're trying to say?" Alice mocked attentive listening and Lily took what she could get.

"I'm _trying_ to say I don't have time to plan a bachelorette party. The wedding is enough."

James had decided the wedding should be that summer. It was true, Lily had always wanted to get married during summer and once James found out he made it happen.

A small, quaint, church in a muggle neighbourhood (James insisted muggle for the sake of her parents and sister's comfort) had been booked. The reception was being held in the large garden area behind the church.

The wedding was in a week and Lily was beyond jittery. She had bought her dress or, well, James had bought it. Lily hadn't let him see it of course, only her mother, Alice, and reluctant Petunia had seen Lily in the dress.

"Well you won't have to do anything," Alice insisted. "I'll be planning the whole thing."

"No," Lily shook her head, "no bachelorette party."

"Fine. Just the two of us, the night before your wedding. It will be relaxing. We'll go out for dinner."

"Alice-"

"Lily," Alice smiled and Lily sighed.

"Fine. But only dinner. And that's it. No strippers. No bars. None of that. Just dinner." Lily waited for her nod of agreement and when it finally came she smiled in relief and took a sip of her butterbeer.

"Alright Lils. I'll get you from Potter's."

"It's my home too now," Lily pointed out.

"Like that matters. You'll be a Potter in a week anyway."

* * *

**Oh Merlin. Lily. Is going. To kill me.**

"Sirius, I'm not having a bachelor party."

"Damn Prongs! Don't ruin it!" Sirius exclaimed. "You're having a bachelor party, whether you like it or not!"

"Shut up Pads," James groaned tiredly.

Remus laughed, "Prongs you have no idea how long he's been waiting for this."

Sirius began to rock on the legs of his chair excitedly. They were in the kitchens at James house while Lily was out with Alice.

"Yeah, I've been waiting a long time," Sirius complained. "This is your _last chance_ Prongs. You're getting married. You need a bachelor party."

"I don't need a bachelor party," James shoved Sirius and his chair back and they both went toppling over.

Sirius jumped up, left the chair, and sat on another one. Remus got off his stool to right the fallen chair.

"I want bachelor party," Sirius declared.

"Fine, when you get engaged we'll throw you one," James smirked.

**In other words...probably never.**

Sirius laughed, "Okay Prongs, let's not kid ourselves here, you and I both now I'm never getting engaged."

Remus tilted his head in mock confusion, "Really? Just you and Prongs know? Because I don't think your whole non-commitment thing was ever really a secret."

Sirius spotted a mirror through the doorway to the dining room and bent so he could look in it and fix his hair. "Well it's an honour to date me..." he fixed the front and shook his head, "but to hold me down is a crime."

He nodded at the mirror, satisfied, before turning back to his friends.

"You're such a narcissist," Remus commented, shaking his head.

Sirius shrugged, "I am what I am," he pronounced with a slight bow.

James pushed his back so he went stumbling forward off the stool and James chuckled. Sirius angrily grabbed the legs of the stool James was sitting on and yanked it out from under him. However, James grabbed onto the counter top and jumped up onto it, laughing, while Sirius just stood there holding a stool.

Sirius put the stool down and sat on it himself.

"So bachelor party," he began again, "the night before your wedding. We'll go-"

James shook his head and at the same time both he and Remus said, "Let it go Padfoot."

Sirius pounded his fist on the side of the stool, "No! We are having a bachelor party!"

"Lily would kill me!" James cried.

"You're so whipped."

"Well what if it wasn't a bachelor party?" Remus suggested. "What if it was just you hanging out with me and Sirius the night before your wedding."

"Like a secret bachelor party!" Sirius whooped and pumped a fist in the air.

Remus shot him a look.

**Oh shut. Up, Pads.**

"Not a secret anything," Remus said, "just us hanging out."

**Well Lily couldn't blame me for that.**

James nodded, "Sounds good."

* * *

_This seems surprisingly normal._

"Don't look so shocked," Alice said. "You said no strippers, no drinking, and we won't be out later than eleven. See? What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't respect your wishes?"

Lily just nodded as they were led to a table in the muggle restaurant. Lily smiled. Alice had stayed true to her promise.

They took their seats and Lily put her napkin on her lap. They were handed their menus and after looking over it and trying to decide what to eat, they both looked up.

"If I order the salmon-"

"And I order the shrimp and risotto-"

"We'll share?" Alice suggested. Lily nodded.

"Caesar salad too?" Lily asked.

The waiter came back a couple minutes later, taking their order and then leaving with the menus.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner Alice," Lily gave Alice a hug as they sat in the sitting room and the Potter's house. The two men in the house (Sirius and James. Remus had already left but would be back that night with the two others so he could help with the wedding preparations in the morning.) were out having a guy's night, Remus included.

Alice grinned at her. "You are very welcome. Oh, and here," she pulled out a flat box and held it out. Chocolates. "Our last girl-talk before you get married."

_Yay!_

Lily opened them and held the box out for Alice while inspected the list of what was what.

Lily tried to figure out what chocolate she would like while Alice picked the first one her eyes landed on, and popped it in her mouth, "Mmm," she hummed.

Lily finally decided on milk chocolate drizzled with caramel, plucked it from the tray, and bit into it. The gooey caramel stuck to her fingers and she licked it off, smiling.

"I don't care, as long as our future girl-talks still include chocolate," Lily held up the other half of her chocolate in a toast-like manner before eating it, smacking her lips together when she was done.

"Sure Lily, because of course that's what you care about," Alice told her.

Lily mockingly glared at her, "Well would else would I care about? You? Not so much." She laughed and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Well here's your present," Alice pulled another flat box out of her bag and handed it to Lily, "not that you care of course," she added jokingly.

"I care," Lily insisted as she took the present from Alice's hands. It was a black box with a thick white ribbon crossing over it, tied neatly and curled into rings. She tugged at the ribbon until it slid over one of the corners and then easily slipped off the rest of the box. Lily bounced a little on the couch, excited as she took the top off the box and unfolded the tissue paper sitting on the top.

Finally she was able to pull out what was inside. "Alice!" she shrieked and dropped it.

"Lily it isn't a gun, it's lingerie," Alice laughed handing it back to her.

"Alice! I can't wear this."

"You'd look good in it though. James won't be able to resist you."

"What?" Lily cried.

"Lily," Alice sang, "you know, your wedding night's coming up."

"Oh Merlin."

* * *

"A bar?" James gave both Remus and Sirius odd looks as they stepped into the bar. It was dark. And loud. And packed with people.

"Of course a bar. Classic place. Good as any for you to spend your last night as an unmarried man.

**Why would you bring me here? I can't get drunk; it's the night before my wedding. I don't want to spend the night watching you pick up girls you dolt.**

The music playing was loud and the bass seemed to make everything pound along with it. It all sounded muggle but since Sirius came back with three firewhiskeys, it obviously wasn't.

**What **_**is**_** this place?**

Sirius, after patting James on the back and handing him a firewhiskey, went up to the stage and started following wires behind the stage.

James looked at the firewhiskey.

**Can't get drunk on one firewhiskey. No harm.**

James downed a fourth of what was in his galss before turning to Remus. "Where'd he go?" he asked casually.

Remus took a gulp of his firewhiskey, grimacing a bit- firewhiskey never was something he enjoyed-, then he pointed to the stage off to the corner of the room.

Sirius motioned to a bartender standing by the door and the guy flipped a switch, a light turning on just above Sirius' head. The music was turned down and majority of the people in the room angrily turned to look at the stage.

Well, except for the girls, once they saw Sirius they were all flirtatious smiles and waves. Sirius winked at a tall brunette somewhere near the front and she giggled.

Sirius grinned, picked up a microphone, and gave a slight salute to the crowd. "Tonight, is officially _James'_ night." He gestured to James and the room applauded. James gave Remus his drink and jogged up to join Sirius on the stage.

He smiled and waved, "I would be James."

"Now Jamesie here," Sirius clapped him on the back, "is getting married tomorrow. Woot if you think that's bad idea."

**You're all just afraid of marriage. One day you will find someone to love who loves you back and you won't be 'wooting' then.**

James glared at Sirius and Sirius held up his hands in defence. "Sorry, sorry. No jokes. I'm the best man," he announced proudly.

"Don't get married!" a girl in their audience, obviously drunk, yelled, slurring her words together. "You're throwing yourself to waste!"

James chuckled, "Thanks. But I _want_ to get married."

The girl slammed her glass on the table, nearly falling out of her chair, and shook her head at him. James laughed.

Sirius looked at the girl and into the mic said, "You, miss, are drunk. Very drunk. Now shut up and leave my engaged friend alone." With that he nodded at James. "Back to the story, James here is engaged. Very lovely girl. This is his last night unmarried. Let's toast to that!"

The crowd 'wooted' again and threw their heads back, drinking whatever their glass(es) contained.

"And I'm the best man! Toast to that!"

That's where it started.

And it ended with Sirius rendition of 'Copacabana'.

**_A/N: Question: Her name was what?_**

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_Anyways,_**

**_Scarlett_**


	19. Oh My Merlin

Alice handed Lily her veil and Lily took a deep breath as she fitted it onto her hair.

"Merlin Lily, you look gorgeous," Alice stepped back so it was only Lily in the mirror. Mrs. Evans smiled fondly at her youngest daughter.

"Stunning sweetie," she agreed. "So...how are you feeling? Anxious?"

Lily inhaled shakily. "Yeah," she nodded, "but in a good way. Anxious excited."

Lily smoothed down the front of her dress, the fine white material. The dress fit her perfectly. It was simple; white halter with a deep v-neck. The dress hugged her torso appropriately and then flowed away from her hips down, making it easy to move in.

Alice clapped her hands together, "It's going to be great Lily. Now, I'm going to go check on the boys and _you,_ my dear, you are going to stay here, looking beautiful as ever." Alice clapped once more, bouncing on the balls of her feet, before leaving the room.

Lily's mum took a seat on the cushioned bench in the upstairs side room turned dressing room in the church. She patted the space next to her and Lily sat down. Her mum wrapped an arm around her shoulders, careful not to squish the soft curls.

"Here honey," Mrs. Evans handed Lily a box. "Something old, something new, something borrowed, something-"

"Blue," Lily finished with her as she opened the small box. It was a bracelet; silver with blue sapphire stones linking each piece together.

"Well it's old as well as blue," Eileen told her, helping her with the clasp as she slid it onto her wrist. Lily smiled and leaned over to hug her mother.

Mrs. Evans sniffled and Lily pulled back, "Mum, don't-"

"Would you rather I cry now, or in the middle of the ceremony?"

Lily laughed slightly and then hugged her mother again.

"Oh jeez Mum, you're already getting mushy."

Both Lily and her mum turned to see Petunia enter the room looking disgusted. She was wearing the bridesmaid dress Lily had let her and Alice choose with her approval. It was pale blue with thick straps and a sweetheart neckline.

Lily released her mother again and Petunia sighed. "I want to talk to Lily alone," Petunia declared. Mrs. Evans nodded, kissed Lily on the cheek, and then left the room, gently dabbing at her eyes.

"Hello Petunia." Lily greeted her curtly and stood, busying herself with the mess of makeup on the vanity.

"I am happy for you," Petunia said slowly and Lily turned around just as slow. "I _so_ don't want anything to do with your freak cause," Petunia continued. "But I'm happy you found someone you can accept you and your...freakish nature."

_Only Petunia. Back-handed insult._

"Well...thank you," Lily smiled awkwardly, "for that. One day I hope you feel this way about someone too."

"I have Vernon," Petunia's voice came out clipped and Lily sighed.

"As long as you're happy."

* * *

**Oh shit. What'd I do with my jacket? I went to the washroom...then I got my shoe...and then...oh the couch.**

"Potter!" Alice barked coming into the room as James shrugged on his suit jacket. "Where the hell is the rest of your suit?"

James looked down. Two socks, one shoe, boxers, no pants. "Oh," he swallowed as he grabbed his pants and grinned.

"Where is Lily?" James went towards the door, flipping his shirt collar down neatly.

"No, no, no," Alice berated. "No seeing the bride before the ceremony. You." She pushed him back into the room. "Will." She slapped his arm to dust off lint. "Wait." Alice finished, punctuating the end with her hands on her hips.

"Fine," James grumbled, hiding back a smile. He couldn't help but be excited. He felt like his fourteen year old self was cheering inside of him. Well, actually, his entire adolescence was cheering. All the dreams of Lily and his wedding were right in front of him. In that instant he had everything. The wedding waiting downstairs, the bride of his dreams, his parents, his best men...

"Prongs!" Sirius hollered as he ambled into the room. "Do I have to wear the tie?" he whined. He then shot a questioning look at Alice who stared him down.

"Yes Black," she answered tightly, "you will wear the tie."

**Oooh. Someone's not going to be a happy Sirius.**

"I don't want to wear the tie!" Sirius roared as he threw the tie to the ground and ran out of the room.

"Oh crap," Lily muttered as she watched Sirius run past the girl's room. "It's the tie thing again."

Petunia looked at her sister as if trying to decide. "Well...why don't you do something? It's that brother...friend...guy, right?"

"Sirius. And I can't leave this room. Something about bad luck if James sees me before the wedding...according to Alice," Lily winced as she heard Sirius heading for the stairs.

_Really, it's __just__ a tie._

"Hold on."

Lily vaguely heard her sister tell Sirius to wear the tie, and then a scream.

_Don't tell me Sirius pulled his wand out...oh no..._

"Fixed it." Petunia strode back into the room, satisfied as she dusted invisible dirt off her hands.

"She attacked me! With a tie!" Sirius exploded somewhere down the hall from Lily.

Lily sighed in relief, letting out a chuckle, "Thanks Tuny."

"No...problem Lils."

* * *

_Oh my Merlin. This is it._

Through the small crack between the two large doors into the chapel itself where all the guests were waiting, Lily could see the stairs leading up to the altar. She pulled her father to the side as the music started and the doors opened to let Petunia, Alice, Remus, and Frank through.

Lily gripped Mr. Evans arm firmly as she took a deep breath. Her father smiled at her and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Don't cry Dad," Lily whispered.

"I think I have the right."

"Once you start crying there's no stopping me," she reminded. "We'll both be a mess."

Her father nodded. "Okay, sweetheart, last chance...you want to get married? You can always move back in with us..."

"Dad," Lily gave him a look and he laughed.

"Alright, alright. In that case...shall we head down the aisle?"

The music changed and Lily stood a little straighter, preparing herself. "Yes, we shall."

There were gasps and whispered compliments as Lily entered the chapel, slowly making her way down the aisle.

_Good. Nice and slow. Don't run. Don't run._

She couldn't even remember the name of the song she was entering to as she focused on the altar. On the man standing at to the altar.

Paul Evans gave his daughter away to James and James grinned as he held Lily's hands and the wizard- though it was only them who knew it- began to speak about love and marriage.

Just as he finished James interrupted. "Before we move on, I prepared vows myself."

_What? I thought we agreed we weren't writing..._

Lily voiced this thought quietly to James and he shrugged.

"Look," he whispered, "I didn't expect you to. I just couldn't resist."

"Precede Mister Potter."

"Well," James started, "when I was eleven years old I met you. You were...cute. You had this way about you, I watched you laugh, saw your kind smile, and then at some point in our third year, I asked you out. It probably wasn't important to you then, seeing as you...despised me, but I remember it. You turned me down. And it happened again, and again and again. Man, you hated me."

"I didn't hate you," Lily blushed, "I just wasn't pleased."

"At all," James added.

"I-"

"It's okay," James kissed her cheek, ignoring Alice's frown and scold of 'Not until they tell you to!', "I'm better because of it." He smirked, "I'll never forget the day you admitted you loved me. Or when you said yes to marrying me. I still can't believe you're going to be mine forever. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you."

Lily looked down, blushing again and James lifted her chin to meet her eyes again. "And by the way, you look gorgeous." He looked at the wizard, "Can I kiss her now?" he whispered loudly.

The guests laughed and James raised his eyebrows.

"I love you," Lily shook her head at him, stepping closer, "and I can't wait to start our life together."

She looked at the wizard, "How about now?"

The wizard nodded, "Now is good. You may now kiss the bride," he announced.

Lily met James lips with her own, sweet and chaste.

"Did it happen?" Sirius asked incredulously. "I think I blinked. I missed it," he teased. "What kind of a kiss was that?"

**Well...it's only fair...if he missed it...**

James bent and captured Lily's lips in a kiss that lasted longer. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist as the guest applauded and Sirius whooped.

As they pulled back they both broke out into smiles. They were married. Married. Forever and Ever.

_To the reception._

**And now the reception. James and Lily Potter's reception that is. Lily Potter. Always knew it sounded best.**

**

* * *

**

The reception went by quickly. Food and drinks went around and James and Lily had their first dance. It was sweet. Perfect. It was...well it was Lily.

And after their father daughter and mother son dances they were free to relax.

**I hope they got the message about Sirius' drinks. Alcohol free past twelve...drinks.**

_James looks good. Really good. Dashing._

_Oh Merlin. The garter toss..._

**She looks so afraid. I'm not going to hurt her. Of course that's just Lily.**

_And then he...does anyone else find this uncomfortable?_

**And now we toss. Done. See Lily?**

_And the bouquet...wait who caught it? Who...oh my goodness! Tuny!_

Pretty soon it was time to send the bride and groom off. To their honeymoon. Lily and James had decided on Italy, Verona to be exact.

Lily was nervous. Not...scared. More like...she was terrified, in the best way possible. It was her night. Their night.

* * *

_Well here goes it._

**Where'd she...go?**

_How do people wear these things?_

**Oh my Merlin Lily.**

_I guess Alice's present is going to use._

**Oh my Merlin Lily.**

_I knew I couldn't pull something like this off. He's just..._

**Irresistible.**

_Oh my Merlin James._

Author's note: sorry this took so long. But there it is. I hope you liked it. Pretty please, review. I want to know what you all think and I'm looking forward to hearing it.

Here's your question people: what is my favourite palindrome (it's a word not a phrase)?

Anyways,

Scarlett


	20. And Here it Ends

James woke up the day after his wedding far beyond content. He tightened his arm around Lily's middle and pulled her warm body closer to his. Lily's eyes fluttered open slowly at the movement and smiled.

"You know," James' voice was soft and smooth as he sat up a bit, leaning over Lily, "I've always loved waking up next to you. But waking up next to you like this...is even better."

Lily blushed and got even warmer as she remembered the night before.

**Aw Lils. So modest.**

"Good morning," she hummed.

"You're adorable," James touched her cheek gently. "And amazing. And," he tangled his fingers in her hair, absentmindedly twirling a lock around his finger, "you're mine."

Lily put a hand over his and looked away, "Last night was..."she struggled to come up with a word.

"Wonderful?" James offered.

"That sounds about right," Lily agreed quietly.

James chuckled lightly to himself and then leaned down further to Lily and kissed her lips lightly. Lily's smile widened as he pulled away and then moved to kiss her neck, pushing her hair out of the way for more access to the soft, sensitive skin near her pulse point.

Lily turned in his embrace, meeting his lips with her own, before wrapping the sheets around her body and giving James another kiss. She flipped the down the duvet and pulled the sheet tighter around her.

James smirked, "Lily, there's nothing I haven't seen already..."

"Shut up," Lily mumbled as she stood and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

_I love honeymoons. And we still have another seven days here._

James continued to smirk as he threw the duvet off himself and followed her into the bathroom.

* * *

**This'll be one helluva honeymoon.**

_**Dear James,**_

_**I talked to Prewett the other day and she said she ran into you. I cannot believe you had Remus, Sirius, and Lily over at your house all summer and you did not invite me.**_

_**I'm not sure if you got my message but I'm not coming to your wedding. Don't expect to hear from me again. We're not friends anymore.**_

_**You and Sirius and Remus weren't very good friends to me anyway. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Peter**_

A/N: Alright. THE END. Yes and in conclusion: Peter was so upset he never talked to any of the Marauders again. Therefore they did not talk nor trust him later on and Sirius was the secret keeper and everything was okay for them.

'kay?

Now for the answers: 1) Believe it or not, I don't eat peanut butter.

2) My teddy bear's name was, well, My Teddy Bear

3) I painted a beach

4) One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish

5) Draco/ Hermione and then Sing to Me

6) Harvey

7) All Shook Up

8) Without Me it's just Aweso

9) Yes, James got Mr. Evans blessing to marry his daughter

10) She pinches their cheeks and taught them how to dance

11) Lime Green

12) My friends bought me stars

13) Pouch potato

14) Well you all answered this and I put in my idea soo...yep

15) Here Comes the Sun by The Beatles

16) I was aiming for Oreos

17) Alice in Wonderland

18) her name was Lola, she was a showgirl, with yellow feathers in her hair, and her dress cut down to there.

19) Kayak

20) well now the story's over. I'm starting another Lily/James, right now actually. So if it's not a bother...add me to your author alert? And read the new story?

Thanks for reading, you're all brilliant.

Anyways,

Scarlett


End file.
